


Downbeat

by key_baes, Roksva



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ballet, Boxing, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key_baes/pseuds/key_baes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roksva/pseuds/Roksva
Summary: When Riku, a young up and coming boxer is attacked by a group of thugs set on breaking his hands, it looks like his career is over before it began - until he's saved by an unlikely hero In the form of ballet dancer Lea.





	1. Chapter 1

Riku stepped out of the gym, jacket collar pulled up around his neck like a protective shell. The parking lot was empty, the soft lights from the street lamps illuminated the way to the bus stop. He hadn't been expecting them, but he should have. 

The hooded figures seemed to jump out of the darkness, Riku never stood a chance; although in the moment he wouldn’t have admitted it, even to himself. His hands went up defensively to his cheeks, chin tucked and guarded as they rushed him. 

 

He knew it was because of the fight, he’d turned down the money, refusing to throw the match even when they waved a wad of $100 bills in his face. He had snarled then much as he was now, jaw clenched as he dodged the first guy, pivoting his hips to hook the next in the chin. His hands ached from the lack of protection.

They were yelling something, but he couldn’t hear it through the rush of adrenaline and his own swearing. He couldn’t dodge the third as they tackled him to the concrete with a shout. 

“Get off me you fucks!” snarled Riku, fists failing to make contact as a harsh kick landed against his ribs. A muffled cry of agony struck him, lungs heaving as he spluttered. Fuck. He heard the bat before he saw it, the metal dragging on the ground. 

“Hold him down, they said to get his hands” one of the thugs said in a muffled tone. 

In the dancing studio across the road, Lea was getting ready to leave. He'd taken off his ballet shoes, placing them on his travel bag, were his clothes and water bottle were. He was the only one left at the studio; he had a performance coming soon, and had stayed until late to practice.

He was exhausted and sweaty, and he would've taken a quick shower before heading out if he weren't so tired. Still wearing his damp dance clothes and with his hair in a messy bun, he put his sneakers on, lifted his bag over one shoulder and headed out the building. He made sure to lock in before leaving; he'd known the owner for a long time and he had let him stay, lending him the keys. 

As Lea crossed the street towards the warehouse that were in front of the study, he could hear a ruckus nearby. As much as he'd much rather steer clear of trouble, his curiosity got the best of him, and he found his feet walking him towards the parking lot. 

He heard the shouts and noises from a fight, guessing what was going on even before he saw it. There was a guy being held down on the concrete, 3 others towering over him. Maybe it was his inclination for acting before thinking, maybe it was his tired brain and body making him do stupid things, but he couldn't help himself. Lea jogged closer.

Sprawled on the ground, surrounded by a group of hooded figures, was a man with hair that shone silver in the light. Lea blinked a few times. 

There was something unmistakably fierce and proud about him. He didn't seem to be giving up any time soon, even against the odds. Lea felt a careless urge to help him. 

He shifted his bag over his shoulder, and shouted "Hey!", loud enough for the gang to hear. He stood firm, glaring them down as they turned towards him. God, what was he doing? The man in the ground groaned. 

They had kicked him six times, Riku had counted each one, the places they hit were aching and on fire. They were going to break his hands. The rage he felt was accompanied by fear now, though he tried to push it aside as they held him down, he wasn’t going to give them the pleasure of seeing him break. But as he prepared for the hit, the hoon with the bat suddenly stopped, and the hands clutching his arms eased their grip. 

“Who the fuck is that?” 

“Dunno, we weren’t paid to be seen, though.” 

Riku had heard enough, he wrenched his hands free, hooking an arm around the neck of the closest goon and slammed him with an uppercut. The sound of a broken nose and the others yelling filled the air, and he rolled out their reach, standing up with a wince as the full extent of their kicks took it’s toll. 

“Fuck this, they said he’d be alone! I’m out!” wailed one of them, taking off in a sprint to the back alleys. The others hesitated, but with a jerk of the head they were running too, but not before the bat wielder came at him, slamming him in the stomach. 

“We’ll be seeing you again real soon, snow white” Then he ran, with that, Riku collapsed on the ground, spluttering from the pain in his ribs and stomach. 

Lea watched the others leave, relieved that they hadn't decided to attack him, too. He could land a punch, but the fear of being too broken to dance outweighed his urge to fight.

Lea noticed then the other guy double over and fall to the floor. That couldn't be good. He closed the distance in a few paces and crouched beside him, worried but impressed at the same time. 

"Uh... Hey," Lea called then "You all right, uh, snow white? " He grinned a little, trying to make a joke. He didn't think it had worked.

Riku gave out a groan of defiance, looking up to level a glare at the owner of the voice. He realised he was likely the reason the gang had run, but didn’t feel inclined to offer his thanks. Anyone that called him snow white was usually trying to get a rise out of him. 

“It’s Riku, and I’m fine” he spat, coughing as he stood up, his chest blared with pain as his muscles spasmed, doubled over. Through his watering eyes he could see a shock of red hair and a pair of bright green eyes. The man didn’t seem to believe him. 

"Riku, ok" Lea said to himself. He was stricken by the other's piercing eyes. They were a color Lea'd never seen before, something between green and blue. It'd been easy to see why they'd called him snow white, what with the thick, ashen hair falling over his face. A handsome face, Lea noted, in spite of the bruises. 

The boy seemed feisty, though. Lea took a deep breath, bracing himself. "Look, Riku, you're obviously not fine" he said, leaning forward to inspect him "If you want, I could take you to the hospital. My car's parked a few blocks from here."

A grimace crossed Riku's face- hospitals were expensive, so where favors. Owing people always ended in fights or trouble or broken promises. At least the man was willing to learn his name, Riku wasn’t about to trust him though. 

“I can’t afford that.” Riku clutched his ribs, it felt bruised, but not broken, at least. If he was going to be well enough for his next fight he’d need to rest, he knew that. Groaning inwardly at his predicament, his bubbling anger depleting into defeat, he glanced up wearily at the concerned looking redhead. “I’m too late for the bus, so you can drive me home. But if you try anything... I'll break your arm, got it?" He glared a little, but when the man didn't reply, he glanced back at the ground, wondering if he'd gone to far "...What did you say your name was?” 

"Name's Lea" He replied, a smirk forming on his lips. Despite being taller than Riku, the other was wider. Lea's own body was lean and muscular, but more towards the slender side, as dancers tended to be. Riku's arm muscles were bulking below his hoodie.

He had no doubt Riku could easily break his arm. Or any part of him, really.

Raising both his hands in an appeasing way, Lea smiled at him, glad that Riku would at least let him help "All right" he said. He was about to say something else but hesitated, scratching his head awkwardly "Do you uh... Need any help walking?" He asked. Frowning as if he were expecting Riku to throw a punch at him just for asking.

Riku made a face, scoffing internally at ‘Lea’s’ behaviour. He gave him a once over; a jacket pulled over what looked like gym clothes, his hair was long and pulled back in a ponytail. Riku tore his eyes back to the ground in staunch acceptance. 

“Fine” he placed a hand on Lea’s shoulder, leaning against him with a wince. Just moving his arms pulled at the pain in his sides. “Lead the way then” 

Lea walked them both to his car, opening the passenger door and helping Riku get in. He didn't bother to ask, grabbing the seat belt and getting half his body inside the car to hook it in the other side of Riku's seat. He couldn't help but look at the ashen haired boy's face as he did it. Riku was looking at him in a derisive way. He flashed a smile at him before getting out of the car and rounding it to get to the driver seat. 

Lea hooked his own seat belt, turning on the engine. "Where to?" He asked as he pulled into the road, side glancing at Riku briefly. He nodded as the other gave him instructions.

Lea couldn't help but be curious about his passenger. He seemed broody, but he figured he would be too if he'd been ganged up on like that. "Why were those guys fighting you?" Lea asked out loud, almost without thinking.

Riku wasn’t sure he liked or trusted Lea. The redhead was much too nosy for him, all smiles and close contact; not something Riku needed with a growing migraine and aching body. His rescuer’s bright green eyes and equally bright hair annoyed him- but then, Riku needed to get home, and figured ignoring him wouldn’t help his cause. 

“They were paid to, probably.” Riku replied quietly, staring at his hands in his lap. He wondered what would’ve happened if the bright, annoying Lea hadn’t shown up. Likely his fingers would be broken and twisted, wrist snapped. Riku gulped back bile. “Thanks for helping.”

Lea side glanced at him again briefly, trying to keep his attention on the road. "It's nothing" he said "that wasn't a fair fight. If you ask me, it looked like they wouldn't have stood a chance one on one. Bunch of cowards..."

At Riku's silence, Lea cleared his throat nervously. He was worried about him, since he didn't know the extent to his wounds, but decided not to ask if he was all right. It seemed dumb when it was obvious he wasn't, and Riku probably didn't want to be annoyed with questions. 

They drove in silence the rest of the way, Lea parked where Riku told him to, near an apartment block. He helped the ashen haired boy out of the car and they walked towards the apartments. The buildings looked old and run down, the kind of town that seemed normal in the daylight but shady at night. 

As they got to the stairs that led up to Riku's apartment, Lea pulled him closer, sneaking an arm behind his back and across his middle so he could support him better as they climbed up. 

Riku balked, jerking away from Lea instinctively, his sudden closeness caught him off guard; the warmth of his arm around him and body close to him disturbed something in his chest. Not to mention the pressure rubbed on his bruises. 

“Fuck off” Riku muttered, voice low with annoyance and pain. He didn’t like being touched without warning. “I can make it from here” he continued with a dismissive air, shrugging away from Lea as he began to climb the stairs. He had a kit for injuries inside - just two flights to reach his door.

Riku didn’t make it very far, a sudden pain shot through his ribs and he tumbled down, palms finding the concrete steps. For fucks sake. Face burning red from pain and embarrassment, he turned, sitting back against the railing with a frown. 

“Maybe just to the door, then” Riku decided, not meeting Lea’s eye. 

Lea looked at him with patience. He climbed the few stairs towards Riku, not missing the blush on his face. He was a stubborn kid, but kinda cute still. He doubted Riku would agree or appreciate being called cute, though.

Trying to hold back a smile, Lea crouched beside him "it's ok" he said. "Come on, let's go" he helped him up carefully, trying not to make his injuries worse. They slowly climbed up the stairs, not without some difficulty. It seemed that Riku was more hurt than he let on. Lea frowned.  

He let Riku go so he could fumble with his keys and open his door. Not waiting for Riku to be done, Lea asked "Can I come in?" He paused, noting the affronted look on Riku's face, and continued in hurried tones, fearing Riku would misunderstand "I mean, you're injured, you could use some help, Right?" 

A glare shadowed Riku’s face at Lea’s words. He didn’t mean it, really, a defensive reaction combined with the pain in his side and odd feeling in his chest. Lea’s gaze seemed genuine and concerned. Honestly, he could use the help, sewing his own stitches and attending to his own bruises would be hard enough, and his roommate would be no help. Likely out on a Friday night anyway. 

Riku breathed deep, willing himself to calm down as he would before a fight. His face softened. After all, Lea really wasn’t that bad. It was Riku, him, that had the problem.

“Ok - just - sorry for the mess” Riku murmured, pushing his door open to the sight of the shared living room - beer cans and plates were piled on the coffee table. Riku tried to ignore it, cursing under his breath all the same. The first aid kit was already out, he waited for Lea to shut the door before grabbing it off the kitchen counter and sitting back down at the table, glancing up at Lea eyeing the apartment. 

Lea watched as the boxer's shoulders slumped as if in defeat, and begun to guess he wasn't used to accepting help from strangers. He looked exhausted, probably more than Lea felt. 

He followed him inside his apartment, surveying it as they came into the living room. His eyes went back to Riku, who sat at the kitchen table. He approached, noticing the first aid kit already in his hands. He sat on a chair beside Riku, tapping his fingers against his knees as he waited for him to open the kit and take out the things they would need. 

"Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it, yeah?" 

"Suppose I should check the damage…” said Riku as he slowly peeled off his hoodie, wincing as the bruised muscle stretched with the movement. Underneath was his loose t shirt. It was covered in blood, spots where the skin had broken from the kicks. He winced as he pulled that off too. 

He was bruised around the ribs and arms, splotches of red skin where he’d been kicked. Riku ran a shaky hand down his side. Nothing seemed broken, at least. Then there was the cut, he wasn’t even sure how it had happened but figured it was from being thrown to the ground, bleeding and broken skin on his arm. 

“Gonna need stitches - the alcohol to clean it - do you know how to do it?”  

Lea swore internally as he watched Riku remove his clothes. His bruises looked bad. Lea could clearly see the broken veins on Riku's skin, the gashes and cuts. 

And then there was another voice in his head. Riku was hot. As a dancer, he was used to seeing people almost naked. That didn't stop him from admiring a nice body; if anything, it made him appreciate it even more.

He mentally slapped himself, trying not to stare at Riku. The other's question registered a bit late due to his momentary distraction, but once it did he moved his gaze back to Riku's face. 

"Yeah" Lea nodded with a worried frown. He grabbed the alcohol and cotton, preparing some of it. He looked cautiously at Riku before he started dabbing at the wound, trying to be gentle as he cleaned it.

"So" Lea cleared his throat, his gaze not leaving the wound "you a bodybuilder or something?" He asked lightly, trying to joke but at the same time hoping Riku would tell him more about himself.

Riku was quiet for a moment, clenching his jaw as the sting of the alcohol hit him. Now he could see Lea in a better light, he couldn’t help but notice his make up; eye liner and light mascara, and his clothes seemed like they could belong to a dancer or gymnast. He wondered if Lea was - well - maybe he was overthinking things. Riku tore his eyes away, trying not to stare. 

“I’m a boxer.” He replied. His voice was strained from pain, Lea at least seemed to know what he was doing. Riku noticed the muscles in his arms as he moved. “What about you?”

Lea smiled. That made sense... He certainly looked the part. He found himself wishing he could watch Riku fight- a real, fair fight- but had to force his thoughts away at Riku's question.  

 

Lea looked up then, stopping briefly what he was doing "I'm a dancer" he said with a smirk "ballerina, if you must" he did a flourish with his free hand then, getting a small smile out of Riku. "I'm part of a troupe but am still studying, yeah?" He smiled again, going back to the wound.

Riku winced a bit more, and found a question bubbling up in his throat. He said it before he could think. "So your make up and stuff - is it for the performance?"

Lea's eyes looked up to meet Riku's, eyebrows raised. He wasn't really surprised. "I just like wearing it," he shrugged a bit, his eyes turning back to Riku's arm, "And before you ask: no, not all dancers are gay" he paused for dramatic effect, a smirk growing on his face "I, however, am."

Lea was very nonchalant about it, not caring about what other people thought. With Riku though, in part he wanted to see his reaction, but he also wanted to get it out there. He'd had way too many bad experiences when guys had no idea about his sexuality and things went down the drain after he started getting too attached. It was better to know what his standing was from the beginning.

Riku could feel his face and ears burning red. He felt like an idiot. Something turned in his stomach at Lea’s smirk, he was sure he probably looked like a mouse in headlights. His stomach muscles tensed with anxiety. Mouth dry, Riku tried to hide his reaction. 

“Hmph, I would never have guessed” Riku replied, voice laced with a teasing sarcasm. In the back of his head he worried if that counted as flirting. “Do you… train - practise near the warehouses?” he knew the area had a dojo, gym, and court among other things, the area was a cheap place to rent large spaces.

"I don't look that gay, just a little" Lea replied in mock offense. He didn't miss the way Riku had reacted though. Maybe he had a problem with it? It came as no surprise, but it still stung. Lea's spirits deflated considerably, but he went on with the cheerful demeanor. He knew where to set the line, after all.

Lea went back to cleaning Riku's wound "Yeah, there's a study in front of the warehouse I found you at. Some times we practice there" he replied to Riku's question trying not to seem too disappointed "You train in the area as well?" He asked, glancing up briefly. 

Riku couldn’t help but feel relieved at Lea’s seemingly normal behaviour, he didn’t seem that bad. Or flirty. He wasn’t sure he would be able to handle advances from someone like the red head. Feeling guilty for his reaction, but much more relaxed, he nodded along with Lea. 

“The gym is just around the corner from the parking lot” Riku replied, watching Lea put down the cloth. “Although, after tonight I’m not sure it’ll be safe to visit - not by bus, anyway” his voice dropped to a murmur as he watched Lea thread the needle. He’d been foolish to think refusing the payoff would be without consequences. 

"Hmmmh" Lea hummed in agreement as he got ready to stitch Riku's wound. "Not sure I can take you there, but I could pick you up and give you a ride here when you're done" he smiled, but concentrated on his work. "What time do you usually finish?" 

"I… that would be great," gulped Riku, he could feel his heart start to beat a little faster at Lea’s offer. Telling himself to calm down, he shifted his arm closer so Lea could start the stitches. It wouldn’t be the last scar Riku obtained through fighting. He sighed inwardly before replying. 

“I can go anytime, so, what days do you, uh, dance?” He asked awkwardly, the image of Lea pirouetting around a stage came to mind. Riku caught himself glancing down at Lea’s body, blushing, suddenly aware of how close the handsome red head was. Riku glanced away. 

When he’d moved to the city he’d decided to finally figure out the whole 'liking guys' thing, but so far found himself caught in a mix of emotions. He didn’t like the feeling it gave him, like he wasn’t as in control as he wanted to be. He couldn’t imagine being able to dance or wear makeup the way Lea did without a feeling of shame; just feeling his heart flutter or cheeks redden at the red head’s touch was enough to make him frustrated. 

"Everyday" Lea replied, breaking through Riku's thoughts. "Even Sundays. Well, some times" in spite of everything, Lea was glad he got to befriend Riku. He spoke as he stitched the wound "I usually go after school. End around eight, though at times I stay until later. Like today. Have to work hard, you know?"

Lea pulled the thread carefully, working on making a clean job of it. He tied a knot and cleaned the wound again after he finished. "There" he said, smiling up at Riku,  proud of his handiwork. He sat back, giving the other his space "Anything else you need help with?" He tried to smile, but he found his eyes travelling down Riku's chest.

Damn, Riku was hot. He needed to get a hold of himself. Lea sighed internally. 'Don't get attached to straight guys' was his rule, and yet, here he was, unable to stop himself from getting more involved with Riku. Not that he couldn't befriend guys without getting horny, but he already liked the silver haired boxer more than he should. It was dangerous territory.

Riku glanced at the stitches, they were well done, neater than anything Riku could do himself. He glanced back up at Lea, surprised by his work ethic; even he struggled to train consistently. He realised he’d underestimated the life of a dancer.

“I try and go four times a week, I just started studying too, so,” Riku paused, deciding he didn’t need to tell Lea his life story right now. He was surprised by how easy it was to talk to him. “I train Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays - I can pay you for fuel, the usual amount for the bus ride.” Riku stood, stretching. His body still ached, and he could feel fatigue setting in.

“Thank you again - really.” 

Lea's eyes were glued to Riku's body as he stretched, his muscles flexing, standing out against his skin. He could feel the blood rushing up his neck, his heart beat faster. He stood up as well, hoping his blush wasn't as notorious as he thought it was. His cheeks were burning. "It's nothing" he said, gulping down his nerves. 

Lea forced his eyes away from Riku's chest and arms, up to his face again; big mistake. Bright, teal eyes watched him from behind the ashen fringe. 

Riku was stunning, even when his body was marred with bruises. Lea averted his eyes, laughing awkwardly and scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I'd appreciate it if you could help with the gas" he said, trying to regain his composure "You know, being a poor student and all that."

Riku was relieved Lea was willing to take his money, taking favours made him nervous, and owing people even more so. At least this way it would feel like they were on even ground. He couldn’t help but notice the way Lea’s eyes glanced at his body, though. Riku could feel his cheeks warm at the realisation he was being checked out. He grabbed his hoodie, trying his best to be nonchalant in the way he hurriedly pulled it on. 

“Yea, don’t worry, I know” Riku joked lightly, “I uh, guess I’ll see you on monday?” Something in his chest tugged as he talked. He was being stupid, it wasn’t like it was lunch. They weren’t even friends, really. Lea was just nice, and Riku would be paying him. It wasn’t anything more than that.

Lea noticed his staring was making Riku uncomfortable and berated himself. If he was to try and befriend the silver haired beauty, he’d have to keep himself in check. Riku’s slight blush was awfully cute though. 

Boy, this was going to be hard. 

“Uh, yeah” Lea agreed, lingering awkwardly for a moment before making his way to the door. “I’ll uh, I’ll go look for you at the gym” He said with a grin, talking as he walked. The grin was swept off his face though, as he tripped with a random can that had been littering the floor. All because he had been looking at Riku as he retreated- idiot. He stumbled but regained his balance soon enough, pausing for a moment before straightening again “I’m good! all’s good” he declared, laughing to cover up his embarrassment.

“Nice to meet you” Lea said more calmly, reaching for the door handle. He opened the door and stepped out, turning around to say “See you on monday, Riku” before closing the door behind him. 

Lea leaned with his back against the door, hand on his chest. What the hell was wrong with him? There were too many feelings assaulting him at the same time. He was excited about seeing Riku on monday, sad that he didn’t seem to swing the same way as him, but more than anything, he was scared that he already liked Riku so much. 

Taking a deep breath, Lea made his way down to his car.

Riku stood in silence for a moment, staring at the door Lea had just closed. He felt weird, not as angry or as restless as he should after being assaulted. In fact, the anger he’d felt before had almost dissipated entirely. Meeting Lea, being saved by him, had caught him off guard. 

A twisting feeling filled him as he heard the sound of the car pull away. He liked Lea, and he didn’t know what to do. He’d be seeing him weekly now, and knowing the dancer was gay wouldn’t make things easier. Riku wondered if he should just take the bus after all; the thought of Lea liking him scared him more than being attacked again. 

Riku sighed, staring back at his hands. He could really be a coward sometimes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Riku spent his weekend brooding and resting his beaten body. The bruises became worse over the days, smoothed with heat cream and bandages. Trying to study was near impossible, as he found himself daydreaming about Lea instead of reading the words in his text book. His inability to control his emotions annoyed him more than anything, and Monday came too quickly.

His frustration helped with training, at least. He stayed at the bags, avoiding sparring in fear of making his injuries worse. Anger and anxiety drove his punches, and by the time 8 pm rolled around his hands were bleeding through his wraps. He was so caught up in his training, he almost forgot about Lea.

Lea had finished practice, sparing some time to take a quick shower and touch up his make up before heading out. He was both excited and nervous about meeting Riku again. Palming the ticket he had inside one of his jacket pockets, he wondered if Riku would agree to go see his performance.

Lost in his thoughts, Lea found himself suddenly in front of the gym. There was no point in loitering around, so he steeled himself and walked through the door. Inside, there were quite a few people still training. He could see a boxing ring close by and another on the other side of the huge room. There was no sign of Riku, though.

“Excuse me!” He said loud enough for the people nearby to hear. “I’m looking for Riku. Would any of you know where he is?”

Riku heard Lea before he saw him, his loud, boisterous tones ringing through the gym. Even the radio music couldn’t drown him out. Riku had never felt his cheeks burn as hot as he did in that moment, it somehow eclipsed the exhaustion from training. He should’ve expected this, but he was still incredibly, frustratingly embarrassed. What the hell was he thinking?

Lea was… so obviously gay, it didn’t take a genius to see that. Riku felt anxiety strike him, what if the others thought they were dating? what if they figured out he was gay, too? They weren’t the accepting sort of people. Riku couldn’t handle it. Face flushed, he grabbed his things and stalked to the front where Lea was.

He didn’t speak, just shot the fiercest glare he could muster, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the door. Lea was surprisingly light despite his height, and soon they were out of sight of the gym’s front windows.

“Could you not have waited outside?” Riku asked angrily, turning to the red head. “Those guys aren’t the type to be nice to - to -” He stopped. He’d nearly said ‘to people like us’.

Lea raised his eyebrows in surprise. To say he didn't feel offended would have been a lie. "Well, excuse me, I didn't know you had that big of a problem with me being gay" he said rolling his eyes and jerking his arm free from Riku's grasp. He was used to people reacting in different ways towards him because of his sexuality, but he hadn't expected that of Riku.

Lea started to feel that familiar urge to rant, but held himself back. Maybe Riku didn't know any better. Maybe he had his reasons? What would Lea know, anyway. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he said "Look. You just make it worse by reacting like this. If you'd acted normal, maybe no one would have thought anything of it, you know? What's so odd about a guy looking for his friend?"

Lea rubbed at his temples "You kinda need to relax. Come on, I'll take you home" he said, starting to walk towards his car.

Riku watched Lea stalk away, something clutching at his stomach, he stood, shell-shocked. Lea hadn’t reacted like he’d expected, he didn’t even know what he’d expected. Maybe a eyeroll or an apology - Riku was so used to hiding his sexuality that he expected others to do the same - but even thinking that felt foolish now.

The look on Lea’s face and tone in his voice, that reproachful body language, he was pissed. Riku felt like being sick, anger dying in his gut. He walked after him, following him to the car slowly. He didn’t speak until they were both buckled up, Lea checking his mirrors.

“I don’t have a problem, I just… I’m sorry” He kept his voice even, but panicked guilt weighed him down. He realized the thought of upsetting Lea shook him more than he expected, but at the same time he couldn’t understand it. Lea didn’t seem to care at all. Riku had spent his whole life trying to hide it.

“Do you ever worry what people think?”

Lea glanced at him, starting the engine. Seeing Riku's regretful attitude made him feel a bit bad, but the fact that he needed to relax still stood. His question didn't exactly surprise him, but he couldn't help but wonder why he was asking in the first place.

Lea shrugged, pulling the car into the street "Not really" he said "why should I? Not my problem what other folks think. Worry too much about other people's opinions and you'll eventually stop enjoying being you" there was a brief silence, Lea paying attention to the road.

"Why do you worry about what other people think?" 

Riku was quiet for a moment, letting Lea’s words sink in. The light from the street lamps washed over them in bursts as Lea drove. He glanced at the red head, suddenly struck with an urge to talk. “Where I grew up, it’s small. Small community, small minded people,” Riku glanced out the window, trying not to give himself away, to distance himself from his words. “I just got used to hiding things” It sounded so simple in his head, but saying it out loud made him uncomfortable.

“I only moved here recently, I’m still getting used to it. Boxing, winning the fights helps me pay rent.” He kept talking, wondering if Lea even cared. It was the first time he’d spoken this much since moving. Riku sighed inwardly.

Lea listened attentively to what Riku said. It still didn’t quite answer Lea’s question, but it seemed to be difficult enough already for the ashen haired boy to talk. Riku had a lot going on for himself. 

“Hey, it’s ok. We’re not so ‘small’ here in the city” he said with a smirk and a wink, glancing over at Riku's frown. Then he shrugged. “You needn’t worry so much. I can’t talk for other people, but at least know I’m not one to judge.”

They were approaching Riku’s apartment, but Lea suddenly stopped the car in the empty street. He had an idea. “One thing, before I forget” He said, turning towards Riku and taking out the piece of paper that’d been sitting in his pocket. “Here” he passed it on to Riku “a ticket for my upcoming performance. It’s this weekend. You’re not allowed to refuse, I’ll be expecting you there, got it?”

Not giving Riku any chance to reply, he kept on talking with a smile “And second thing. Are you free tonight? mind coming with me to have a little fun?”

Riku stared from the ticket in his hands to the grin on Lea’s face. He hadn’t been expecting this, Lea was much more forward than he was used to. To say he was a sheltered person would be accurate, the most he’d been invited to as a kid where Sora and Kairi’s birthday parties. He stared at the ticket a little more.

“If I have to sit through ballet, then you have to come to my fight next week” the words slipped out of him faster than he could stop himself. He felt his cheeks flush pink, and was glad the street was dark. He glanced back up at Lea cautiously, breathing deep.

“...And what exactly is your definition of fun?” a small smile appeared on his face as he spoke. Lea’s grin was infectious.

Lea grinned back, glad to Riku was opening up to him. "You've got yourself a deal. I'll be cheering you on" he agreed, happy that Riku had invited him to one of his matches. He was eager to see him kick some ass.

Lea's smile turned into a mischievous smirk at Riku's question, though "Go out, have some drinks. Dance to a mindless tune if you're into that sort of thing" he said "Come on, you could use the distraction. It'll be fun, really. I promise to drive you back home" he was pouting by the time he finished talking, trying to convince Riku to come along.

“I dunno.” Riku hesitated, he’d never been one to drink. Or party. Or dance. All those things in one seemed like a recipe for disaster, especially with Lea added to the mix. Yet, after what happened at the gym Riku felt a sort of need to show Lea he wasn’t an asshole. Maybe going out would be fun. He shrugged a shoulder in slow agreeance.

“I guess I can come. I should probably get changed though” He glanced down at his gym attire and bloody knuckles. He wondered if Lea, with his make up and neat hair, saw anything in a rough, distant teen like him. His face flushed at the thought, but he pushed it aside, annoyed with himself again. They were barely friends.

It was then that Lea noticed Riku's injured hands. It worried him, but it served to prove his point further. He figured a few drinks would help him loosen up a bit.

"Yeah" Lea agreed "I mean, you'd look good in anything..." He gave Riku a once over before smiling again "but a more adequate outfit would be best."

Lea drove them the rest of the way to Riku's apartment and waited outside for him to change. After deciding he looked decent enough, they walked back to Lea's car.

They drove for a while, Riku nervously wondered if it would take them much longer when the buildings around him started to change. Neon lights and loud music blaring from some, dim warm lighting and slow paced music in others. The area was full with bars and cafes and clubs, entertainment for all sorts of costumers.

They stopped in front of what looked like a decent bar. It was bright, not annoyingly so, some tropical music could be heard from the inside. They got out of the car, leaving it to the valet parking guy who greeted them and walked up to the entrance.

Lea walked in, Riku close behind, but before they could get too far, Lea stopped Riku by the shoulder "By the way," he said "this place is a gay bar. They admit everyone, it just means it's usually full of, well, gay people" he patted Riku on the back encouragingly "Just stay close to me, yeah?"

Riku had never felt a rush of panic quite like this one. It was a mixture of confusion, anger, anxiety and shock; he could feel his heart racing as his cheeks brightened. He hid it of course, his mouth instead forming a thin line as he shot Lea a seething look.

“Great. Thanks for telling me” He snapped - Why the fuck hadn’t he told him?!

On instinct, he shrugged off the hand Lea had on his shoulder and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, his body language screaming ‘get away from me’. He was almost tempted to leave, but he couldn’t afford a taxi. Besides… he didn’t want to insult Lea by mistake again - for some reason he still liked him. Even if the red haired maniac had bought him to a gay bar.

He sighed deeply, trying to get a hold of himself.

Lea took a deep breath as well, trying his best to be patient with Riku. He still didn't get what was the kid's problem. Was he unsure of his own sexuality?

"Look," he said, placing his hand on the back of Riku's neck, gently making him turn towards him. Lea stepped close, not giving Riku a chance to turn away from him "you said you didn't have a problem, yeah? This is no different. Just say you come with me, no one will bother you" he smiled then "'sides, if someone does, you can always threaten to break their arm" Lea snickered then "I'll stay with you, ok? it'll be good."

Lea stepped back then, waiting for Riku to calm down before going any further into the bar.

Riku’s heart beat a little faster at Lea’s touch, glad the lighting in the place was low enough that his pink cheeks wouldn’t be obvious. He was right, Lea didn’t bother him, neither did other people like him. It was Riku, himself, he hated the thought of someone figuring him out; of being called out or whatever. A place like this just raised his chances of making a fool of himself. He sighed, glancing up at Lea’s handsome features.

“Ok” murmured Riku, shifting awkwardly. He was going to do this, and get through it with hopefully just a slight hangover. “Lead the way then.”

Lea grinned, leading Riku by the shoulder. The bar was a cozy place, a few tables scattered around, a bar on one side and a dance floor in the middle. There were a few couples dancing, others chatting at the bar, people lounging at the tables and couches. "See? Not bad" he said to Riku, leading him to a table.

"What do you think? I'll buy us some drinks, what would you like?" Lea asked, somewhat excited. He figured that the best way to start and get Riku to relax would be to get some alcohol into his system. He kinda wanted to know if he'd loosen up after a few drinks, curious to see how he'd act.

“You pick” Riku murmured, shifting awkwardly in his chair. He quickly regretted those words, whatever Lea had ordered was fruity - but unmistakably strong.

The first few drinks were easy for him to handle, he sipped them quietly, listening to Lea talk about uni and dance. He was a good talker, Riku found himself gazing at his face, watching his lip twitch with smiles at his own jokes. He nearly forgot where they were at moments, until he’d spy a couple laughing or touching or kissing around them.

It didn’t make him as uncomfortable as he’d imagined, or as worried. In fact he just felt… longing. He didn’t know how much of it was the drink or his growing feelings for Lea, but he was finding it hard not to smile along with him or tell him details of his life. If anything, it was everything Riku had been afraid of, he could only imagine how it would look from afar, him sitting across from Lea at a gay bar - but he couldn’t help himself. He felt… happy.

Lea was telling him about one of his teachers when an annoyingly cheerful voice interrupted them.

"Weeeell, what do we have here?" Riku felt a pair of hands slither down his chest from behind him.

"Hands off Larxene" Lea said with a scowl. The hands on Riku immediately retreated, and as he turned, he could see a tall, blonde girl that sported a lascivious smirk.

The girl called Larxene strutted to Lea's side of the table, leaning on his shoulder. "Aww, is the dancer boy getting jealous? How come you always get the cute ones? Leave some for little ol' me" She said, pinching one of Lea's cheeks.

Lea swatted her hand away, his scowl deepening on his face "Please. Would you stop soiling my reputation here?"

Larxene giggled, glancing back at Riku with an eyebrow raised, smirk ever present on her deep red lips.

"Larxene, behave yourself" a new voice sounded behind Riku. He turned only to be greeted by shocking pink hair. The man looked serious but unmistakably gay.

Lea's smile returned to his face then "Marluxia, baby" he said as said man came to stand beside the blond. Lea gave him a once over, his smile growing "looking hot today. Not that you ever look anything less than."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smile appearing on his face "I thought you were with someone?" He asked mockingly, glancing briefly at Riku.

Lea seemed to snap out of it for a moment. "Ah, yeah. This is Riku" he said, turning towards him "he's a friend. New in the city, showing him around, you know? These two" he pointed at the newcomers "I know from uni."

Marluxia nodded as his greeting and Larxene waved her manicured fingers at Riku.

"So, what brings you here? I bet you're dying to share the dance floor with me" Lea said with a flirtatious smirk, pulling Marluxia towards him by the hem of his leather vest.

The pink haired man let himself be dragged, but rolled his eyes, a stony expression on his face "Oh, please. If you want to dance with me just say so."

Larxene watched the two males bicker, discretely glancing at Riku, who sat quietly at the table.

Riku had gone stone quiet, any smile left on his face vanished as he watched Lea shamelessly flirt with Marluxia. He had been wrong. He had a problem. Something stirred in his gut, hot and cold at once, it constricted his stomach as he clenched his fists under the table. He was too tipsy to handle this, his head thumping, cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

Feeling foolish for letting himself ever get dragged here, Riku’s eyes found his hands - How rude could Lea be? Did Riku not exist? - Why did this feel so awful? He didn’t like him that much. He didn’t think he did. He just liked feeling normal for once. But, here, with Lea flirty and the other man back, he realised he was nothing like either of them, or ever would be. He could never be so open.

He decided then that once they left to dance, he’d leave. He had no reason to stay outside or watch Lea be his fabulous self with another guy. He had to get over him, fast - he was only going to get hurt. Angry with himself and with Lea, Riku stared at his drink, brooding.

But then a voice cut through the air.

"Hey Lea" Larxene said, interrupting their conversation. The boys looked at her, taken aback by the tone of her voice "I think your boytoy here is getting jealous."

Lea looked at her, confused. He turned to Riku then, taking in his appearance and posture. He looked pissed. "But, Riku's not..." He said, still confused.

Larxene rolled her eyes again "Oh, please!" She said "Just look at him. I'm surprised his stare hasn't melted his drink and that he hasn't tried to kill you yet."

Lea looked bewildered for a moment, until everything started to sink in. Oh god, he thought, I'm such an idiot. He felt a knot tie in his throat, his stomach clench and flutter at the same time. "Riku..." He said, not knowing what to do as realization dawned on him. 

Riku hardly heard Lea say his name, his hearing deafened by the sound of his own heart well before he spoke. Who the hell was this girl? He didn’t know, but he knew he had to get out of there.

Without warning, and without sparing a glance at anyone there, Riku stood. He had never walked so fast, stalking towards the entrance, fueled by embarrassment and confused anger. He had had enough. Lea likely thought he was an idiot, and Riku had to agree.

He took out his phone, trying to find the app for a taxi. He hated himself. He wished he could control how he felt right now the way he did in the ring, even his breathing, the moment when time stood still and you knew where to jab or when to dodge. Right now, he didn’t know what to do.

Lea stood up right after him "Riku!" He called, but the teen didn't stop. He hurriedly apologized to his other two companions before going after Riku. God, he had fucked up so bad. His heart ached as he saw Riku's retreating back. He had been convinced Riku was straight, that he was off limits. He had never meant to hurt him.

"Riku, wait!" Lea called again. Riku was fast, but Lea was faster. He caught up with the flustered boxer outside the bar, getting a hold of his arm. Riku looked incredibly upset; that only made him feel more miserable. He couldn't stand seeing him that way. "You can be angry at me if you want, I'd totally get if you hate me. But I really - I didn't know. I'm sorry." his shoulders slumped.

Riku glanced up at Lea, throat constricted. His hand felt warm on his arm, and Riku wished he could be as forthright as Lea was. The red head made it look easy. He sighed, shrugging his shoulder.

 

“Why would I be angry with you?” Riku asked, sighing inwardly. Lea’s panicked voice just made him feel worse. He put his phone away with a jerk of his head.

Lea let out a breath of relief, but continued to watch Riku with a frown. "Did... You want a ride home?"

Riku nodded. "Please. Get me out of here… But” he paused, wondering what to say. “There’s a reason I didn’t tell you, you know. I’ve… never told anyone before”

Lea looked at him, not knowing what to say or do for a moment. He wanted to just pull Riku and hug him so bad, but he was afraid it would make him uncomfortable. 

"It's ok 'ku, I understand..." Lea said, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

Lea lead the way back to his car and they drove in silence to Riku's place. Lea didn't know what to say. More like, he had a lot of things to say; he would even chat about random stuff, as long as there was no heavy silence hanging between them. But he didn't know if Riku would be in the mood. Lea was worried about him, about his standing with him. He didn't want to make things worse than they already were, so he rather stayed silent. On the other hand, that gave him some time to think. By the time they were arriving, he had decided he wouldn't let Riku go just like that.

Lea parked near Riku's building, turning and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder before he could get out of the car "Riku..." He said, his expression serious "I like you a lot, you know? I feel like a fool for assuming things about you..." A faint smile appeared on his face then "and, I sort of have a hunch... You like me too, yeah?"

Lea's hand slowly moved down Riku's arm "You needn't be ashamed of being gay. If... you'd let me, I... Well" he paused, suddenly nervous. He felt his heart hammering against his chest as he looked into Riku's teal eyes "you ever kissed another guy before?" The answer seemed obvious, but he didn't know how else to approach the topic.

Riku stared at Lea, feeling trapped. Those green eyes seemed to pull him in, he could see Lea’s freckles through his make up. He was right, he’d never kissed a guy before. He’d wanted to, many times, had even found himself daydreaming about it when he’d had a girlfriend to kiss. 

“No.” He found his eyes looking anywhere but Lea’s, cheeks warming as his heart beat faster. This was going to happen, wasn’t it? There was no escaping it, the hand on his arm seemed unnaturally hot to him, and the car suddenly much smaller. 

Before he could change his mind, he looked up, meeting Leas warm gaze with a flutter of his heart. It was that moment time stood still for Riku, the point where instinct took over fear. He hardly remembered moving, but suddenly his hand was on Lea’s shoulder and his mouth was fully pressed against his.

Lea moved together with Riku, meeting him halfway. He was way too eager to even be surprised about Riku practically initiating the kiss. 

Their lips met a bit awkwardly, and the position was not ideal, but Lea still felt his heart racing a mile a minute as they kissed softly. Riku's lips were surprisingly smooth, and he tasted like the drink he had been nursing earlier. 

It was much too innocent for him, though. Getting bolder, Lea placed his other hand on the back of Riku's head, parting the other's lips with his tongue, getting a better taste of him. His kiss was sensual, trying to coax Riku into being less shy about it. 

Too caught in the moment to feel anything but elation in his chest and pressure of Lea against his mouth, Riku let himself be led, the slow movements of Lea’s tongue driving his heart to beat even faster. His hands found his shoulder muscles as he shifted to the edge of the seat, body turning toward him. It felt good, warm, harder and more intense than any kiss he’d had with a girl. 

He pulled back for just moment, the brief instance to catch his breath and try to reason with his own actions. The hesitation was only for a moment though, and with the alcohol in his system any shame he’d otherwise feel dissipated into a frantic longing. Riku feared for when the anxiety would take back over, and returned his mouth to Lea’s once more, their movements becoming more synced as they went, his hands moving down to the red heads chest and waist as he leaned against his seat. 

Lea found himself wishing Riku would climb to his side of the car, straddling him; he wanted to move closer, feel Riku's body against his own. It started to be too much and not enough at the same time, Lea wanting more but knowing he was unable to have it. It was with this growing frustration that he begrudgingly broke the kiss again, panting. 

Lea opened his eyes to look at Riku, a smile dancing on his lips. "So?" He asked, the hand on Riku's head moving down his neck "that was pretty amazing..." 

 “Yea…” Riku could agree with that at least, but the sound of Lea’s voice broke his rush, the stark reality of what had just happened crashing in on him. Cheeks burning as he looked up at Lea’s equally flushed face, he shied away, pulling back so he had room to breathe. 

It was happening all too quickly; his body obviously liked Lea, or at least the feeling of him, his pants tight from arousal. Yet in Riku’s head he was stuck, too embarrassed to go further, even if the crush he had was becoming more intense by the moment. With a sigh, trying to keep calm, he met Lea’s gaze honestly. 

“I’m sorry I… I need time to think.” He paused, searching Lea’s face. “About tonight - I let my emotions get the better of me back in the bar. Me and alcohol don’t… well- you saw” he smiled slightly then, somehow through his embarrassment he felt unnaturally calm, like he was floating, his heartbeat began to settle “I’ll see you on Wednesday?”

"No need to apologize" Lea said with a gentle smile. He even liked Riku's stubbornness, the way he was so reserved. It just made him cuter in Lea's eyes. And, he figured, it would just make him all the more fun to tease. 

Lea nodded his head in agreement "Yeah." he smiled at Riku then. "I'll let you go now then. Have a good night."

Riku watched Lea leave, heart still beating frantically in his chest long after he'd gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

After making it back to his apartment, head foggy and chest heavy, he’d slept through the night. Riku had university on tuesdays, and found it a decent distraction from his thoughts of Lea. By the time wednesday came, however, he was faced with the realization he’d be seeing him again.

Riku’s conflicting emotions and worries were beginning to drive him mad. He had grown up in a place that forced him to learn and hide who he was, but now he was given the opportunity to fall for a guy, he was almost too afraid to let those emotions in.

But he knew that given Lea’s character, now that he realized Riku was gay, he wasn’t going to give him rest; and Riku wasn’t sure if he was afraid or amused by the thought of the dancer's attraction to him. The only thing he knew for sure was that deep down, it made him happier than he’d been in a long time. He wanted to chase that feeling.

Training that night seemed easier than monday, his bruises had healed considerably, though the others at the gym had been shocked to see his stitched up arm, and they'd since taken precautions to make sure no one left alone again. By the time it was nearly 8, Riku found himself glancing at the door for the sign of his attractive friend as he sparred (and subsequently got hit several times because of it).

Lea hadn’t lied when he said he couldn't wait. He was excited to see Riku again, to show him more of the city, to hopefully get to know him better.

Not in the forefront of his thoughts, but still undeniably present, there was that remembrance of how it had felt to kiss Riku. He wondered if Riku would let him kiss him again, at a different location- preferably one where he would be able to press close to him. Push him against a wall, maybe. Just thinking about it made his body feel hot, and most of the time he had to stop himself before it became... Well, a problem.

Lea readied himself once again to go meet Riku at the gym. He pondered whether or not he should be more discreet than last time, and figured that there probably was no point in being cautious now.

Shrugging to himself, Lea pushed open the door to the gym. This time around, it was not difficult to spot the silver haired boxer. He was fighting on one of the rings. Lea figured he would wait for him to finish instead of interrupting, so he simply stepped closer to watch Riku fight.

Riku tucked his chin, stepping back and forth lightly on his toes as he and Leon circled. They’d been at it for almost two minutes now, nearing the 3 minute mark for the round. He watched his partner’s shoulders, waiting for the subtle clue of an incoming jab or hook. Seeing an opportunity, he jabbed forward, swinging in an uppercut as Leon moved to block. He heard his outtake of breath as he made contact with his ribs.

He was sure he was going to finish without taking a hit, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a flash of familiar red hair, noting too late that his guard had dropped, and a heavy gloved uppercut made contact with his already bruised stomach. He held in the pain only long enough for the timer to ring out, as he doubled over with a cough. Fuck.

“Jesus Leonhart, did you not hear me when I said he’s injured below the shoulders?” Terra jumped up into the ring as the two of them degloved.

“It’s my fault, I’ve been distracted” panted Riku, avoiding looking towards Lea.

“Yea, all night - you sure you’re ready for the comp?” Leon tilted his head, not all that apologetic in demeanor.

“Fine” Riku affirmed, standing up straight as the pain subsided. He was used to the brunettes attitude by now. Terra shook his head.

“Well, considering last friday you’ve done well - by the way, your friend from the other night is here” Terra raised an eyebrow behind him where Riku knew Lea was standing.

“Yea, I know” Riku sighed, turning briefly to meet Lea’s eye with an eyeroll. “Probably finds us close to cavemen compared to the artistry of ballet”

Terra snorted, shaking his head, “My friend Aqua certainly would, she practices around here too…” he trailed off, glancing at Lea again, “anyway, have a good night.”

Riku grabbed his bag from the corner and met Lea at the front, his stomach doing flips as he got closer.

“Hey”

"Hey.." Lea greeted back, eyebrow raised. He'd seen what had happened on the ring, heard some of the conversation. He'd thought Riku would be crankier, but was surprised to see that was not the case. His attitude seemed to have changed from last time; not that he was going to complain.

"You know" Lea started to say, his trademark smirk stretching his lips "though you might fight as cavemen, I still find it pretty hot" a pause "Not when you're getting socked in the gut though. But I understand, my persona can be very distracting."

“More like your bright red hair” Riku teased, finding a blush creep into his cheeks, along with a smile. He shifted his bag, discreetly giving Lea a once over as he did; today his jacket was open, and he could see his pecs through his top. Hoping no one but the redhead had noticed, he shrugged toward the door, the two of them walking back toward Lea’s car.

“I’ve been thinking about things.” Riku glanced up at Lea’s profile as they walked. “I think the last few times we’ve met have given you a bad impression of me - first I was beaten up and then… well.” He blushed. “I’d like to go out again”

Lea grinned at Riku, happy. "Sure," he agreed "tonight?" He was thinking about where he could take Riku, "we could go eat something? I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

They had made it to Lea's car, and he stopped beside Riku before moving to his side of the car. He leaned closer "And, maybe I just like the bad boys" he said with a snicker and a smirk.

Riku’s stomach did a flip, he was certain he’d never get used to Lea’s teasing. Although, he did reason that there was no point in him holding back either. Lea knew he was gay, there was nothing for him to hide anymore. He jumped in the car, pulling his seat-belt on as he did.

“I figured I hadn’t paid you back for the fuel yet, so I can shout dinner if you’d like,” Riku commented as Lea started the car, he couldn’t help but glance at him. He’d been thinking about their kiss since Monday, replaying the scene over. He wondered if dinner counted as a date. Did that mean they were dating? Should he ask? “And, I think I should shower and change beforehand if we do. You don’t mind waiting?”

Lea smiled, keeping his eyes on the road "if you absolutely must, I won't refuse your offer" he said "I'd hate to mooch off of you." Being in the car again, Lea couldn't help but go back to the kiss. It was almost ridiculous how much he wanted to be close to Riku. Not just physically, either.

Riku's comment brought another series of images to Lea's mind, though. Water and soap running down Riku's naked body, the way his muscles flexed as he took off his blood stained shirt. Christ, he needed to get a hold of his stupid hormones.

Lea cleared his throat "yeah, no, I don't mind at all" he said, laughing "you kinda stink. Don't get me wrong- it sort of turns me on, if I have to be honest- but I don't know if other people would appreciate it as much as I do."

“So, sweaty bad boys is your thing?” grinned Riku as he tried to mask the blush that formed on his cheeks. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m secretly a well groomed student.” That wasn’t a lie, outside of the gym he took his appearance seriously. He wondered what Lea would think of the dorky, quiet Riku.

“I’ll be right back” He said as they pulled up near his apartment, wondering if he should invite Lea inside. Wondering if he even wanted Lea to see the mess his roommate had left the apartment in again.

Lea was taken by surprise by Riku's reaction, but he recovered soon enough. "I'd probably like you all the same..." He muttered as Riku got out of the car. "Don't make me wait long!" He called after the retreating teen as he crossed the street to get to his building.

Lea sighed, leaning back on his seat and turning on the radio- if only to fill out the silence, singing along to some of the songs that came on. He figured it was better if Riku didn't invite him in. It already was hard enough keeping his hands to himself.

Lea couldn't remember a time he'd fallen so hard and fast for someone. Sure he was a flirt, but usually it didn't involve anything more than mere physical attraction. Riku had managed to make his heart race and ache more than anyone in the span of a few days.

He was so lost in his thoughts that time went by much faster than he'd thought . He grinned as he spotted Riku approaching his car again. He was in his usual leather jacket, a patterned blue t-shirt underneath. Lea whistled as he climbed back in.

"Let's go," he smiled.

The dinner -date?- went better than Riku expected, he found himself smiling more than he had since he’d moved to the city. Lea knew his way around, dragging him to a restaurant in the middle of the busy nightlife.

Riku wished he knew how to interact with him, he’d gotten so used to withdrawing around guys that now he found someone he liked he was caught between awkwardness and teasing - and Lea knowingly played off it.

"Thank you... For the night." Riku murmured as they returned to his house, wondering if he should work up the courage to ask what had been on his mind all night.  _Are we a couple now?_

As if reading his mind, Lea patted him on the arm. "No worries. Thank you for paying and all, 'ku." He stared at Riku, gaze lingering a few moments as if he were considering whether to kiss him, but blinked and looked away. "I know your busy with uni, but don't forget my concert this weekend, ok?" He grinned.

Riku nodded, smiling back, "I wouldn't miss watching you dance around for anything." He hesitated, before unbuckling and pulling himself out of the car, glancing back. "See ya later."

They saw each other the next two days as Lea drove him home. Although Riku had too much homework to go out again. He could tell from Lea’s pouting that he was sad they couldn’t do more - be more- Riku was too stubborn, and admittedly shy to ask him out seriously.

Saturday came quickly, and Riku found himself standing outside the packed theater. He’d promised to watch Lea dance, even if he’d never been to a performance of any sort, not even a school play. Surrounded by people who looked dressed up for a fancy party rather than a ballet show, Riku cautiously made his was through the doors with the crowd.

Feeling lost, Riku quickly realized Lea had given him tickets to a row so close to the stage he was sure he’d be able to see the details of the performers make up. He stared at the program he’d been given, wondering how long it’d be until it started.

He had to wait maybe another ten minutes before the lights dimmed and the music started to play. The curtain opened, showing a scenario that was meant to look like a picturesque villa. A male dancer came on the stage, walking gracefully towards the house on the left, leaving a flower at the door. The dancer left, and a female dancer came out of the house. She danced around, movements graceful and precise.

It all started kinda slow, but just as Riku was thinking of how tired he was, a familiar redhead came on stage. Lea walked towards the female lead, who recoiled shyly as he approached.

Lea was dressed to look like a commoner. He had white leggings and a white, loose shirt with a vest on top. Riku couldn't help but notice his hair was a bit shorter than usual, loose but neatly arranged back.

He danced around with the female lead, clearly trying to woo her, as she showed herself shy and reserved. Their movements were very dramatic, but clean; it came as no surprise that Lea was kinda dramatic as well outside of the stage. Riku would never had imagined you also needed acting skills to be a dancer.

The story progressed, Riku noticed soon Lea was the male lead. It was hard not to be distracted though, Lea's leggings were so skin tight it was as if he wore nothing below the waist. From that close, it was easy to see his muscles flex and relax as he danced; his movements slow and graceful one moment, strong and on point at another, as he launched himself into the air with practiced ease.

All in all, it wasn't as boring as some might think. The story had its dramatic peaks, and time went by fast, the play ending sooner than Riku expected.

As the curtains closed after the applause of the crowd, people started to file out, happily commenting about the performance

Riku gazed up at the stage where he’d last seen Lea, thinking over the performance. Lea was beautiful, there were few other words Riku could use. Sexy did come to mind, but despite his muscular legs and firm thighs, it seemed vulgar to think of his dancing that way. Riku stood, wondering where he’d find Lea. He followed the crowd through the door, and was about to text the redhead when he heard a familiar voice.

“Riku?” It was Terra, he was just behind him in the crowd, the trainer's usually unkempt hair pushed back with wax. “So you did come to see your friend! I didn’t realise he was the lead” he noted as he walked beside him. Riku felt like a deer caught in headlights.

“Y-yea, Lea invited me” Riku replied, hoping Terra wouldn’t ask too many questions. He thought back to Lea’s advice - making a big deal just made things more obvious. Keep calm, there was nothing weird about see a friend’s performance, right? “What about you?”

“My friend Aqua is a choreographer - she helped with the whole thing” He beamed, he seemed proud of his friend. Riku smiled back, relieved. Maybe it wasn’t weird. “Will you be inviting him to your fight? I’d love to see his reactions.”

“Yea, I will be” Riku smiled, wondering how Lea was going to feel about it.

“Well, I turn here, see you at training!”

Terra waved as he pushed through the crowd to the opposite exit, and Riku sighed with relief. He smiled at himself, knowing just a week ago his own reaction to running into the trainer would’ve been very different. By the time he made it outside people had begun to leave, and he rocked back and forth in the cold night, wishing he’d bought a warmer jacket.

_I’m just out front :)_  . He text Lea.

* * *

 

Lea stepped out of the stage, a huge grin on his face. Everyone was cheering and clapping, the performance had gone well. He hugged his partner on stage, the dancer who'd played the female lead, congratulating her. Other people came close to pat his back or hug him as well. He was pleased, happy; he simply loved dancing, loved to perform.

As he came down from the high of the performance, exhaustion started to creep in. They'd been practicing all day, getting ready for the performance afterwards. He'd been completely absorbed on it all. As everyone started to get out of their costumes and make up, Lea also grabbed his stuff to get changed. He thought about Riku then, wondering if he had come. He couldn't wait to see him, excited in spite of how tired his body felt.

Just as he had started to change, his phone notified him he had a message. Putting on his loose pants, he grabbed the phone and saw Riku's message displayed on the screen. He smiled, his stomach fluttering at the thought of Riku. Hurrying up, he finished changing, grabbing his things and heading out of the theatre. 

Lea rounded the building, easily spotting Riku as he came close to the front. He was still smiling, unable to help himself. 

"Hey" Lea called when he came closer. He stopped in front of Riku, grinning like a fool. "Thank you for coming. Sorry to make you wait."

"Lea” smiled Riku shyly, unable to hold back when he saw Lea’s familiar lopsided grin; his eyes seemed to sparkle as he gazed at him. “You were - you were great. The dancing and acting and everything. Really…” he trailed off, realizing he was rambling, caught again by Lea’s eyes.

With a slight pause and an intake of breath, Riku did what he wished he’d done after their date on Wednesday. His hands found their way into Lea’s hair as he kissed him, his body pressed against the taller man, up on his toes. He was so happy, the excitement from the show and Lea’s own electric energy making him feel lighter. In that moment, Riku wouldn’t even care if Terra were to walk around the corner and see them. 

Lea was so surprised and happy and disoriented, there was a muffled thud as the bag he’d been carrying hit the floor. It took him a moment to gather his bearings, but once he was able to process what was happening, he eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Riku’s waist.

He parted Riku’s lips with his tongue, humming into the kiss. He couldn’t help it. He’d been wanting to kiss and touch Riku so bad for the past few days. He felt somewhat energized again, his body reacting; the silver haired teen was literally kissing his exhaustion away. 

Lea had to remind himself they were in public, holding back from groping Riku in inappropriate ways. He had to part the kiss, panting, his blush covering half of his face. “God…” he said, touching his nose to Riku’s “You have no idea what you do to me…” He pecked Riku on the lips once before speaking again with a gulp “would it be… too hasty… to ask you to come with me tonight?” his grip tightened around the muscular waist, his lips speaking directly on Riku’s ear “we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, just… please…”

Riku was blushing a red close to Lea’s hair, he wanted to say yes. He wanted to keep kissing him, to hold him more. He wanted it with such an intensity it was hard for him to breathe. Somehow Lea had broken whatever barriers Riku had spent his whole life constructing in one week. It hit him with a force that made his heart drum against his rib cage, and took several deep gulps of air before he managed to reply. 

“Ok” he squeaked, his voice sounding strained to his ears. Lea was a great kisser. He pulled away slowly, unable to meet those eyes again as he knew he’d lose the ability to talk; instead he let his hands trail Lea’s chest, eyes focused on a random spot of the floor, “I like you too. I’d… like to date you” 

Lea’s blush deepened and he laughed nervously. He hesitated for a moment before pulling Riku against his chest again, holding him tight. God, Riku was so cute and sexy he was going to kill him. “I’m so happy to hear you say that” he said, slowly letting him go again. “I’d like to date you too” The both of them were a blushing, nervous mess. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lea fidgeted a bit before picking up his bag again. He smiled at Riku and grabbed his hand, not caring at all. People near by had already seen them kissing, so how bad could a little hand holding be? 

They got to Lea’s car, still laughing and blushing, anticipating what would happen next. They drove for a few minutes, before arriving to a set of apartment buildings, where Lea parked his car. He guided Riku up the flights of stairs, arriving then to his apartment door. 

Lea’s apartment was small, but neat. It was somewhat obvious in the arrangement of things that Lea didn’t spend a lot of time at home. Most of the time he was at school or at practice. He turned to Riku then, keeping him close.

 

“I might… take a shower first… I’m kinda sweaty” he laughed, the blush returning to his cheeks. “Uhm… make yourself comfortable? there’s… food and drink in the fridge. It’ll take me 10 mins, I promise” And with that, Lea left Riku in his living room as he retreated into his room.

Riku glanced around, too nervous and fidgety to really take anything in, his heart beating madly. He never done anything sexual with another man before, and butterflies filled his stomach. Even Lea’s usual bravado seemed to have been replaced with an adorable awkwardness. Riku blushed as he heard the shower start, thinking about him, at least they were equally as nervous. 

He didn’t know what else to do, so he took off his jacket and shoes, along with his socks, and sat on the couch replaying images of Lea dancing in his mind. For once he didn’t feel ashamed of the thoughts conjured up in his head. Soon, he heard the water turn off, and looked up expectantly for Lea to return. 

Lea did his best to clean himself fast, not wanting to make Riku wait. He came out of the shower, toweling his hair and grabbing a clean pair of boxers and undershirt, putting them on before heading out of his room. He spotted Riku sitting on his couch and approached him with a smile, the towel still hanging loosely on his shoulders. Still fidgety, he sat beside his boyfriend, his body slightly turned towards him.

Lea gulped “So…” he said, feeling unusually nervous. “What- where.. do you want to do it…?” he blushed. Asking it like that made it sound so inane, but he didn’t know how else to say it, and he knew he had to ask. He watched Riku, waiting for his reply.

Riku gazed at Lea, his face now make up free, hair damp and messed. He looked even more beautiful than usual, freckles now clear against his cheeks, he seemed younger without the thick layers of mascara and eyeliner. Somehow it made Riku feel calmer, he breathed deeply, realising he wasn’t even sure what he wanted to do with Lea. He just wanted… to be with him. 

“I… don’t know - we could just… go with it?” he asked tentatively, too nervous to say anything specific. At least it was a good kind of nervous, the kind that made him feel jittery and light, anxious to do something, anything.

He gazed at Lea for a moment longer, realising he did know what he wanted to do. He wanted to kiss him until his mouth ached, until he was breathless. Like the night in the car, time seemed to slow as he leaned in, hands finding Lea’s hips as their eyes locked and their lips met softly. 

The kiss was careful. Riku let his eyes flutter shut, tongue pushing past Lea’s lips as his hands slid down to grope the thick thighs he’d been daydreaming of all night, his body pushed up against his. 

Lea couldn’t help but smile. His heart beat like it wanted to leap out of his chest. He could feel Riku's breathing on his cheek, taste the faint flavor of his toothpaste.

 

He let out a shuddering breath as he felt Riku’s hands groping at his bare thighs. He hadn't expected him to be so forward; not like he was going to complain. It just made him want to feel Riku closer, to want more of him.

 

Trying not to part the kiss for too long, he shifted his body, draping one leg over Riku's lap to straddle him. He sat on his thighs, looking into his eyes briefly before resuming their kissing, his hands on Riku's wide shoulders.

 

"Touch me more?" Lea pleaded.

Riku’s blush deepened, Lea’s body felt heavy and warm on top of him. He pulled him closer to kiss , tongues intertwining, sucking. Cautiously, he ran his hands along Lea’s back, fingers massaging their way down; he traced the curve of his spine and hips, groping at them as Lea’s body pushed against him. 

Riku could feel himself growing hot with lust and longing, his head was foggy as the kiss deepened, growing more frantic. He traced his hands over Lea’s ass, boldly feeling him up, his fingertips massaging the warm muscle. 

Riku couldn’t help it, he let out a soft moan as his jeans tightened around his growing arousal. 

Lea parted the kiss, gasping "fuck..." Riku's hands on his ass were driving him crazy. He wanted him so bad. 

Lea looked down, noticing the bulge in Riku's pants; his own arousal peeking from the hem of his boxers. He felt his cheeks burn and the blood rush down, his cock twitching at the thought of touching Riku. 

Not thinking too much about it, Lea took off his shirt, willing Riku to do the same. Clothes discarded on the floor, he stared at Riku's chest in the dim light of his living room. It was not the first time, but he could watch him now without feeling guilty. Tracing his hands down Riku's shoulders and arms, marveling in how beautiful his pale skin was. 

"God, you're hot..." He said, his hands still tracing Riku's pecs.

Riku felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek as he pulled Lea closer again, nose touching as he nuzzled against him; teasing a kiss, hot breath against cheeks as they ghosted around each others mouths.

“Speak for yourself” Riku smiled, cheeks red with lust. He gazed up into Lea’s eyes as his hands felt up bare skin; he could feel Lea’s hardened cock rubbing near his own arousal against the fabric of his jeans. Keeping his eyes locked with Lea’s, Riku rolled his hips up, the friction of their groins pulling a moan from his mouth, hands travelling down Lea’s hips, pushing him down against him. 

"Oh god..." Lea exhaled, moving his hips to grind against Riku as well. Somehow, everything with him felt more intense. He tipped his head to kiss Riku again, and moaned when he found Riku's mouth already opened for him. 

It was not enough though. still trying to kiss Riku, Lea fumbled with shaky hands, trying to get Riku's pants undone. He popped the button open, sneaking his hand inside Riku's underwear and taking out his cock. He looked down, slowly stroking the hard length. 

Lea's breath hitched. He felt the sudden urge to suck Riku off, feel him pulsing inside his mouth. Deciding to stick to his original plan though, he let go of Riku's member and moved to take off his underwear. It was hastily done, not giving himself a chance to feel self conscious. 

Now nude, Lea sat down on Riku's lap again, panting and blushing. He leaned forward, kissing Riku again.

He wrapped his hand around their erections, moaning as he stroked them at a slow pace.

Riku could feel his jeans slipping down his hips, his cock completely naked. His cheeks burned as he tried to focus on the pleasure of Lea against him. Thoughts of embarrassment or humiliation pushed aside in favour of the moment. He could live with whatever shame came from this later. 

“T-that’s - a- h…” Riku’s eyes squeezed closed as pleasure shocked through him, and Lea’s lips found his again. The kisses were soft and frequent, Riku bit at Lea’s bottom lip as the friction increased, breath hitching from the smothered moans between them. 

Lea wanted him so bad. Wanted to feel him inside him, around him. He moaned, his thoughts and Riku's touch bringing him closer to the edge. 

Riku kissed him frantically, breathless and panting for more as their bodies slid together. He hardly had time to let out a gasping moan as his body shuddered, hot pumps of cum squirting onto his stomach. 

His climax left him wriggling, tight jeans stopping him from bucking up more. He threw his head back, resting against the couch and panting. Riku had never experienced anything like it before. Through watering eyes he gazed up at Lea, heart hammering. 

“T-that was…” 

Lea felt Riku twitch in his hold, felt the ribbons of hot cum hit his chest and hand. He was close, watching Riku moan and throw his head back  made him teeter on the edge. A few more strokes and he came as well, body shuddering and eyes closed. 

Lea opened his eyes again, panting. He was sweaty and covered in cum, but he felt sated; exhaustion started to creep in back again. He kissed Riku before leaning on him and resting his head on his shoulder, uncaring of the mess or his nakedness. 

"Yeah..." He agreed, eyes closed, breathing still uneven. He was so tired but comfortable, it made him not want to move ever again.

Riku ran his hands up Lea’s back, softly tracing lines as he came down from the high of the orgasm. It was so new to him; hot and soft and comfortable, having another man to hold. He wrapped his arms around him, panting softly and feeling the rise and fall of Lea’s chest against his. 

It didn’t take long for the more uncomfortable aspects to set in; his pants dug into his thighs where they’d been pulled down, a sticky feeling settling on his stomach. In his mind worries and doubts crept in. What if someone he knew found out? What if Lea didn’t stick around? What if he didn’t want to put up with some insecure guy with no experience? Any other man probably would’ve slept with him, all he’d done was jack off over him. 

He sighed, biting his lip as he stroked Lea’s thick red hair. Now wasn’t the moment to think about those things, was it? All the same, he pushed Lea back gently, hands resting on his shoulders. He looked exhausted, as flushed and disheveled as Riku felt. 

“Can I… stay the night?” Riku asked quietly, glancing up into Lea’s eyes. 

Lea looked at him, a grin stretching his lips. He stroked some of Riku’s bangs away from his face, scattering kisses on his cheeks and lips “Sure…” he said, taking a deep breath. “Thanks for… coming with me today” the redhead snickered at the double meaning of his words. 

His body ached pleasantly, and Lea stretched,  “We need a shower first… God… I’m so tired…” he looked at Riku’s face then, seriousness dimming his smile. He stroked one of his cheeks again, unable to help himself. Riku was… beautiful.

 

“How do you feel?”

Riku blinked, gazing at the speckle of freckles on Lea’s shoulder. Anywhere but those eyes, because he knew his own might betray him. Then, he should be honest, shouldn’t he? Of anyone he’d ever met, Lea was going to be one of the few that understood. He gulped down the spit forming in his mouth, nervously licking his lips. 

“Confused” he sighed, still not meeting Lea’s eye. “It’s complicated, I guess. But, I…” he paused, eyes fluttering, “tonight has been really nice.” With that, he glanced back up at Lea, a nervous smile on his face. 

Lea smiled again “Hey, it’s ok…” he said, looking into Riku’s teal eyes. He gave him a brief kiss on the lips, before pulling back again. “I figure it’s normal… I’m… glad you had a good time” he wasn’t too sure what else to say to Riku. He understood Riku might still be coming to terms with being with another man, but at least he seemed to have enjoyed it “Just give it time, yeah?”

Lea pulled back. He was starting to feel cold, which in turn made him a bit self conscious. He scratched his head, smiling sheepishly. “Mind joining me in the shower? or would you… rather do it alone?” He could feel his cheeks blushing as he stood up awkwardly, trying not to stare at Riku’s disheveled form. His body protested as he moved “Jesus… you might have to carry me there though” he laughed.

Riku scanned Lea’s body as he stood, eyes following the movement on instinct. He felt his cheeks flush at how naked Lea was - his body was just as sexy like this as he’d imagined through his tight dance clothes. Even now, he stood with a poise that could only belong to a dancer. Riku gulped again, considering Lea’s comment.

“Well…” Riku got up slowly, pulling his jeans back up to his hips. Fluids had dried on his stomach and briefs, but he ignored the discomfort. Instead gazing at Lea. “Let me try” Riku grinned slyly, hands running around Lea’s hips. He pushed him forward, casually kicking his legs from under him with a practised strike. As he’d thought, Lea was much lighter than his height implied. 

“Where’s your shower?” Riku grinned at the startled red head in his arms. 

Lea’s eyes opened wide in surprise, clinging to Riku’s shoulders for dear life. Gathering what just had happened, conscious of all the places where Riku was touching his naked body, he couldn’t help the blush that overtook him. 

“God…” Lea said, hiding his face on Riku’s neck “I was joking, you know?” He complained, halfhearted, then muttered “wouldn’t’ve thought you’d actually do it…” He spent a few moments considering if he should let Riku carry him around or walk by himself. It was embarrassing enough that Riku could lift him like he weighed nothing. He was slender, but he was most certain 80 kg was not that light. 

At the same time, it all just kinda turned Lea on. Which, in the position he was in, only made him feel more embarrassed. “Just get to my bedroom” he said, gesticulating towards the general direction of his room. It came muffled, as he was still hiding his face on Riku’s neck.

Riku chuckled, he couldn’t help it, Lea’s bashful actions where sweet; an odd contrast to his usual cocky self. He glanced at the shock of red spikes against his cheek, before smiling and careful carrying Lea towards his bedroom. He could feel the heat of his naked body against him, his muscle in the grip of his hands. 

Before putting him down, Riku gently nuzzled his cheek against him, coaxing Lea into a kiss. “Sorry” Riku smiled upon seeing Lea’s pout, and let him stand upright. Riku couldn’t help but notice that he was already starting to get hard again, a soft blush creeping into his cheeks. 

Lea knew Riku must have noticed by then. He didn’t know what to do with himself; he was tired, and yet, it was like his body had a mind of it’s own when it came to Riku . And he was even more mortified when the thought of Riku’s gaze on him only made him get harder.

“God damn it” he cursed under his breath, stepping closer to Riku again. He grabbed his cheeks, making him tilt his head back so he could kiss him on the mouth, his tongue teasing Riku’s lips. He trailed his hands down the other’s chest, lips kissing down his chin “would you mind” he said between kisses “Joining me in the shower now?” 

He couldn’t help it. He was hard again. Riku was going to be the death of him, and he blamed him fully. 

His blush intensified from Lea’s kiss, his touch was direct and deliberate. Riku wanted to touch him too, but found himself too caught up in the moment to move. Panting slightly as Lea’s kisses trailed down his neck Riku nodded slowly. 

“Ok” He let Lea lead him into the bathroom, the cold of the tiles against his feet making him shiver. Lea’s apartment was so nice, so much neater than his own run down unit. As the redhead ran the water he shyly pulled down his pants and briefs, his own cock still soft from his previous orgasm. 

Lea turned around to see Riku was naked now, unable to help the small smile that appeared on his lips. He watched him, but for all that Riku was really attractive, Lea noticed he didn’t seem at ease. He suddenly feared he might be making Riku uncomfortable. 

Lea approached Riku slowly, feeling inadequate. “Hey” he said, touching Riku’s cheek “You sure you’re ok?” His eyes searched Riku’s face, concerned. For once, he was feeling insecure about his partner liking him. More like, he’d never had to think about it; it was more or less a given. But with Riku, it was different. Were they going too fast? 

His mind filled with worries, Lea’s arousal had subsided a little.

Riku glanced up, pulled out of his daydreaming. Lea looked worried, his usually cheerful look carved with concern. He had a face that magnified whatever emotion he was feeling, expressive and telling. Unlike Riku, Lea was easy to read. Feeling bad for worrying him, while also elated at the thought of his concern, Riku nodded. 

“Yea” he smiled slightly, spurred on by Lea’s touch. “Cold though, come on” he took the hand Lea had on his cheek, pulling him into the shower with him. The water was pleasantly hot, and so was Lea. He pulled him closer by the hips, and wrapped his arms around him. Water trickled down his body as he looked up into green eyes, leaning against him. 

Lea looked down at him, a mixture of a pout and a blush on his face; he just felt like he was on a roller coaster, Riku was playing with his feelings, even if unknowingly.

Sighing, wrapping his arms around Riku as well, Lea smiled. It was small, but affectionate.He leaned forward to kiss him briefly. “I like you a great deal, you know?” he said, hands moving down Riku’s back. His smile turned mischievous then “I’d like it if you helped me wash, too” the hands or Riku’s moved further down then, fingers caressing his ass “If you don’t mind.”

Riku blushed as Lea’s hands found his ass, he could feel himself becoming aroused again already. He really wasn’t used to this kind of attention, but wanted more. Awkwardly, he ran his hands up Lea’s chest and around his shoulders, pulling him closer. 

“I don’t… mind,” gulped Riku, before kissing Lea softly. He enjoyed the feeling of his lips, they were plump and firm, his mouth warm as Riku’s tongue pushed past his teeth. His hands ran back down Lea’s body, feeling more for his thighs and ass. Riku couldn’t get the image of him dancing out of his mind. His cock grew harder with the combined touch and thoughts, rubbing up against Lea’s own. 

"God... The things I'd do to you..." Lea said against Riku's lips, his hands groping his firm ass. He kissed Riku's jaw, moving up towards his ear, licking and biting the soft flesh. "I'd kiss you all over..." he said, voice husky. "I'd use my mouth to please you however you'd want, suck you off until you come deep inside my throat..." His cock twitched against Riku's, teasing himself as much as he was teasing him with his words  "I'd let you fuck me hard against a wall right after practice, or fuck you slowly in your bed, under the sheets..."

Lea started grinding against Riku as he spoke, a grunt escaping past his lips "you have no idea how much you turn me on..."

With a shudder Riku clung to Lea, his fingers tousled in his hair as their bodies moved against each other; his words stirred something in him, an ardent urge he couldn’t describe, a wanting. He wanted Lea, he wanted everything he was saying and more. To touch him, lose himself in passion, to his feelings. 

He could feel Lea’s fingers caressing the small of his back, moving between his hip and his ass, clinging to taunt skin. Riku’s lustful gasps echoed around the bathroom. He was desperate, embarrassingly so, his leg hooked around Lea’s to push firmly against his body. His cock throbbed as they moved wetly together, the warm water trickling down their bodies. 

“F-fuck!” Riku whimpered against him. 

Lea responded in kind, moaning and moving his hands to firmly grab Riku's thighs. He could feel how desperate he was, felt the desperation himself. It would be so easy, he could just let Riku fuck him against the wall as he'd said earlier; but it was too soon. They still had a lot of time ahead of themselves.

Instead, Lea lifted Riku's other leg, holding him and moving them so Riku's back touched the wet wall of the shower.  He kissed him hard, their chest and hips rubbing together as they moved. "Fuck..." He gasped against Riku's lips, movements becoming more insistent as he felt himself nearing the edge.

Riku gripped Lea hard as their hips rolled into each other, lips meeting mindlessly. Riku was already at his breaking point as he felt his back hit the shower wall, the cool glass sending a shiver through his wet and panting body. 

He gasped wordlessly against Lea’s lips as he came, cum spurting up against their stomachs, hot and thick, already beginning to wash away in the spray of the water. Riku could feel his cheeks burning as his body shuddered, exhausted against Lea.

Lea felt his orgasm hit him as Riku shuddered in his hold. He moaned into the kiss, riding out his pleasure with lazy movements, not having it in him to do anything else. 

Lea parted the kiss, panting and letting Riku down on the shower tiles again gingerly. Closing his eyes, Lea leaned his forehead against Riku's, completely spent. "You're amazing..." He said, opening his eyes again to look at Riku with a tired smile. His body was warm with Riku's touch and the water that still hit their skin and his muscles protested as he moved, but it was a good kind of tired. 

"Let's finish cleaning and go rest, yeah?" Lea said, stepping back a little with a chuckle "making me have two showers the same night. That's a feat" he joked.

“Ah…” Riku blushed, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. “Yea, you must be tired from today” without saying more, he stood against Lea as they showered, trying not to stare at the dancer’s muscles as he moved, or as the water trickled down his body. 

Riku himself suddenly felt conscious of his own nakedness, and shyly crossed his arms over his chest as he lathered soap on his arms and body. He’d let plenty of guys see him naked - in the locker rooms in school, after row training, skinny dipping at the beach - but this was different. It made him feel good to think Lea was checking him out. He kept his eyes averted, feigning avoidance of the water spray.

Riku's shyness was a lot easier to read for Lea now, and despite his tiredness, it was too good an opportunity to pass. "Hey, 'Ku?" He called to make sure said teen would look up. As soon as Riku did, he struck a sexy pose "Like what you see?" He said with a lascivious smirk. Soap still lathered his body, slowly running down as the water spray hit his skin. He looked Riku up and down then, unabashed "'cause I sure do."

Riku lets his eyes travel up Lea’s body, blushing as they passed over his thick, dancers thighs and naked cock. Lea did look good, amazing, in fact, like someone a greek artist would carve in marble, the type Riku would gaze at in books when he was younger and had yet to realize his attraction. With a sigh he flicked his eyes up to meet Lea’s lopsided grin, heart flittering nervously. 

“I - I do. I think… you’re beautiful.” He wondered if those were the right words, he’d never been gifted in flirting or small talk, and in this moment his tongue felt stuck in his mouth. “Today on the stage, especially” he added with a murmur. 

Lea relaxed his posture, his smile turning more reserved. He felt his heart skip a beat and flutter happily at Riku’s coyness. He stepped closer and reached out and took Riku’s hand, interlacing their fingers. Noses touching, he looked into Riku’s teal eyes “I think you’re beautiful too” he said “I’m glad we get to spend time together.”

Lea leaned forward, closing the distance and kissing Riku on the lips. He was happy, happier than he’d been in a while. “and, I get to cuddle you” he said, stepping back after the kiss. He stopped for a moment “You don’t mind, do you?” he asked with curiosity and a glint of hope in his eyes. 

“No” laughed Riku, nuzzling his head into the crook of Lea’s neck. His body felt warm, a glow radiating from within him, lost in the moment. “Maybe, we could go to bed now?” he asked. After everything, he was tired, and also longing to see what it felt like to fall asleep in someones arms. 

Before he let Lea reply, his fingers curled around the dripping, scarlet locks of his hair as he reached to kiss him again; too tempted by his lips to stop himself. It seemed that every word they spoke was broken by kisses and subtle touches. Riku had never experienced the warmth of another the way he was now, and each moment made him want more. 

“Come on” he muttered, pulling away, turning the water off with a decided smirk. 

Lea stepped out of the shower, following Riku with a smile. He took some towels, passing one to Riku, and guided him out of the bathroom and into his room again. 

They got dressed, Lea lending Riku a pair of pajama pants to sleep in. He plopped on his bed, sighing at the comfort of his mattress. He was exhausted, but warm and content. There were few times when he got to share more than the heat of passion with his flings, most of them looking for relief rather than comfort. Lea himself did it for the same reasons, but it was only natural to long for more. Or maybe it was just him... He couldn't help but feel lonely at times.

However, that night was different; so instead of pondering over such things, Lea scooted to one side of the bed and invited Riku in. He threw an arm over the silver haired teen's torso, lying as close as he could, their breaths mingling and legs tangled. He could already feel the grip of sleep taking him, his eyes heavy, but he moved forward to give Riku one last kiss. "G'night."


	5. Chapter 5

Riku replayed his night with Lea many times, stomach turning in anticipation. He… had a boyfriend; a tall, scarlet haired boyfriend with beautiful emerald eyes and a smile that made his heart flutter. He couldn’t help but feel nervous, mind reeling with unwanted doubts; what if Lea found him boring? Too closeted? Riku buried his head in his pillow, trying to smother his nerves with it.  
  
It wasn’t just doubt in his head, it was other thoughts, too; wanting, lust. He couldn’t stop thinking about Lea’s words in the shower. He’d never had sex before, yet as his hand found his cock, images of Lea’s naked body pressed against him came all too easily.  
  
His fears seemed to disappear as soon as he saw Lea again on Monday, replaced by a nervous energy. Riku smiled happily as they walked to the car, playfully punching his arm.  
  
“You still coming to my match on friday?”  
  
Lea grabbed at his arm dramatically, playing hurt, "you're too strong," he said, then smiled playfully at his boyfriend, giving him a slight push in return, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." In truth, he'd been looking forward to the match. He wondered how Riku would look during a serious fight.  
  
Riku's smile dazed him though. Lea wanted to kiss him so badly, but he didn't want to upset his boyfriend, so he held back. The memory of Riku's warm skin against his was still too fresh; he already longed for his touch and it had been only a day. He figured he'd have to ask Riku what was allowed and what wasn't later.  
  
They got to his car, getting in and buckling up before Lea pulled the car into the street. He told Riku about his day as he drove, and they joked playfully all the way to Riku's apartment building.  
  
As Lea stopped the car, he smiled fondly at Riku. "Hey," a slight blush tainted his cheeks, "can I kiss you?" He was definitely not leaving without a kiss; maybe a bit of making out, if Riku wasnt against it.  
  
“Yea” Riku replied with a grin, pushing his hair away from his face as he leant in. He’d been wanting to kiss him all night, and Lea’s question only served as an invitation. His hands found Lea’s shoulders as their lips touched, parting to allow tongues to brush eagerly against each other.  
  
Riku couldn’t help but let out a small noise at the touch of Lea's lips, heart still thumping with adrenaline from training. He wanted so badly to spend another night with Lea, but knew he had to study; his frustration only made it harder to control himself, his body leaning across the gearbox as he wrapped his arms tighter around his lover.  
  
Lea shuddered, surprised by Riku's eagerness, not expecting him to get so bold, which left him dazed. It was as if someone had punched his gut, leaving him breathless; only there were butterflies in his stomach instead of pain. He whimpered into the kiss, letting Riku take the lead.  
  
It was a repeat of the last time they'd kissed in his car, but better. Or worse. Lea couldn't decide.  
  
He placed a hand on Riku's thigh, groping as the other hand came up to tangle in silver locks.  
  
The hand on his thigh sent a shock through Riku’s body, the beginnings of arousal starting between his legs. He could feel the heat building up in his body as he trailed a hand down Lea’s chest, fingers teasing at the hem of his top.  
  
“Wait” murmured Riku, pulling away. He held Lea’s shoulders as he pulled himself over the seat, gripping Lea’s sides with his legs as he straddled him. Aware of the steering wheel behind him, Riku leant down to grab the seat handle, tugging it so it leant them back into a more comfortable angle.  
  
Bodies now pressed firmly together, the heat in the car began to build from their heavy panting. Riku met Lea’s eyes before resuming their kiss, hands trailing down his cheeks and neck as they sucked eagerly at each others mouths.  
  
Lea gasped, befuddled by the turn of events. Things were getting out of control, but it was too late to try to steer things back to... Well, wherever they should be. It was too tempting, Riku's firm body on top of him, his tongue eagerly dancing around his, his hands teasing his body. It was so much like Lea's fantasies the first time they'd kissed, it almost felt too good to be real.  
  
Lea ran his hands down Riku's back, cupping his ass and making their growing arousals push against each other. He moaned into the kiss and squirmed under Riku, unable to help himself. For a neophyte, the silver haired teen had him panting and flushing more than most guys could manage.  
  
Lost in his own lust and trapped below Riku's weight, Lea was helpless. He followed the rhythm of Riku's thrusts with his hands on his ass, feeling the muscles flex and relax as he moved. He could only imagine how it would be if Riku were to be thrusting inside him, instead of the position they were currently in.  
  
Lea’s grip on his ass was driving him mad, the friction of their arousals through loose gym pants wasn’t nearly enough. Riku slid his hands teasingly down Lea’s waist, pushing his fingers past the hem of his pants. He found his cock easily, already hard and throbbing in his grip as he pulled it out.  
  
Riku then turned his attention to himself, sliding his pants past his waist, Lea’s hands now gripping his flesh. He rocked so that they pounded against each other, skin on skin, Lea’s cock stiff against his. Their kisses became feverish, breath heavy from the contact. The windows of Lea’s car fogged from the heat of the exchange.  
  
Lea was far too gone to protest when Riku slid his pants down, shuddering as their naked arousals pressed against each other. He was a moaning, panting mess under Riku's frame, trying desperately to move against him as well, but finding little room to do so. He wanted more.  
  
Boldly, Lea moved one of his hands to run his fingers along Riku's entrance, down to press against his scrotum and back up again.  
  
Riku wiggled slightly as the fingers brushed his most private area, perturbed by the feeling, thighs tensed at the alien feeling of Lea’s touches. His grip on his shoulders increased as he gasped out of surprise. Cheeks blazing, he hoped Lea wouldn’t notice his adverse reaction.  
  
Despite his surprise with the initial touches, it really wasn’t unpleasant, the friction of their cocks felt so good it was easy to ignore. Hips rolling against Lea on their own accord, he could feel himself getting close to release, moans coming so frequently that kissing was pointless. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Lea’s neck as the immediacy of his orgasm overtook him.  
  
Lea felt Riku's body tensing at his touches, but the younger boy didn't stop. It didn't take them long, he was already so close when he felt Riku's arousal twitch, his release hitting his skin and clothes; it was all it took for Lea to come as well, squeezing his eyes closed and grunting desperately.  
  
His body fell limp against the seat, Riku's on top of him. Both of them were still gasping and panting. Lea turned his towards Riku, kissing his head. The position was a bit uncomfortable, but he was still coming down from his high and couldn't find it in himself to care.  
  
"God..." He said eventually, a bit more calm. He ran a hand though his face, taking a deep breath. That had been... Wild. Not that he was complaining, he'd been wanting it as much as Riku, though he wouldn't have imagined this would have happened when he asked for a kiss. It made him wonder how it would be to be more intimate with Riku. Would he submit to Lea's touches, or try to push him down and dominate him? He kind of wanted to experience both.  
  
Face flushing further as he felt a pang of arousal, Lea took a deep breath to calm himself and looked down at Riku.  
  
Riku panted, holding Lea tightly as he relaxed again. Maybe he’d gone too far. Lea hadn’t complained, but now his lust had been quenched he felt embarrassed. Cheeks red with shame, he pulled away shyly to gaze at Lea for a reaction. He looked as disheveled as Riku felt, overwhelmed, even. It only made Riku blush more.  
  
“Ah - um..” He breathed deeply, averting his eyes from Lea’s bright green. “That’s was…” he could feel his ears burning scarlet. Why did he have to be this way? Riku screamed internally. “I should go clean up.” he finished decidedly, sparing a glance down at the mess on his stomach.  
  
“Yeah…” said Lea with a gulp. He could tell that Riku was embarrassed, his body language changing as the situation dawned in on him. He placed his hands on Riku’s thighs, smiling fondly. Riku was cute.  
  
“You were amazing,” he said, sitting up to peck Riku on the lips “I don’t mind you coming onto me at all,” he snickered.  
Lea willed Riku to lift his hips, helping him pull his pants up again, then straightening himself as well. He looked at Riku’s still flushed face, his smile ever present “’Ku…” he called. All this had made him think again about what was allowed and what wasn’t, but he didn’t know how to go about it.  
  
“You can kiss me anytime, yeah?” he ended up saying. He figured it would be easier to let Riku initiate things for now, while the both of them figured things out.  
  
Riku met Lea’s eye again, cheeks still flushed. He felt a little better, the initial shock wearing off. Maybe he should try to go easier on himself. Hesitantly, he pushed back Lea’s messed hair, running his fingers through the thick vermillion locks. He really liked him, a lot. He gazed at him for a moment longer, taking in the carefully applied makeup and freckles along his cheeks. Lea’s bright green eyes watched him.  
  
“I can’t help myself around you," he murmured with a sigh, before returning Lea’s peck with a kiss of his own. “I guess I’ll be kissing you a lot,” a teasing smile flickers on Riku’s lips, before sighing again. “I’d better go.” With a huff, he lifted himself off the warmth of Lea’s lap, returning to his own seat. The cum on his skin and clothes was starting to dry. “Sorry about the mess” he blushed again.  
  
Lea’s heart beat faster at Riku’s words, he couldn’t help but laugh nervously. He was so happy and energized, he felt like jumping out of the car and dancing like a madman. He wouldn’t do that in front of Riku, though, so he limited himself to flashing his boyfriend a huge grin, cheeks still red. “It’s no bother” he said.  
  
They stayed in silence for a few moments, neither of them really wanting to part. “…well” Lea said eventually “I’ll see you on Wednesday, then?” he asked, scratching the back of his head.  
  
“Yea."  
  
Riku spent the night daydreaming over the session in the car, showering and then curled up in his bed. Lea bought out a side of him he didn’t even know he had, and he was ashamed to admit, but he liked it. Lea made him happy, made his stomach flutter with butterflies just thinking about him.  
  
Lea however couldn’t slow down the passage of time, and his fight was drawing closer. Training had reached the point of rest days and basics. Rest leading up to friday. When he saw Lea during the week, he was too filled with anxiety for the coming day to do anything more than kiss him goodbye. It wasn’t that he was scared of losing. Riku was afraid of the consequences if he won.  
  
Terra had assured him the bet riggers had been reported. Riku hoped that was the case, he didn’t feel like going through another attack. By the time friday came around, he was nervously pacing in the changing rooms of the arena. He wondered if Lea were outside in the stands, waiting to watch him fight. He stared at his wrapped up hands. He wanted to win so Lea would have someone to cheer for.  
  
When It was nearly time to walk out, Terra murmuring practised words of encouragement. Riku hardly heard it, the background noise of his mind filling his ears.  
  
Lea had decided to end practice early that day, so he could go to his apartment to shower and dress up for the match. He knew it was not necessary for the type of event, but he wanted to look nice for Riku.  
  
Lea gave himself one last look in the mirror. His hair was down now that he'd had time to style it, his purple eyeliner on point. He grabbed his jacket and keys and drove to the arena.  
  
Upon arrival, Lea noticed there was a lot of people already waiting outside the venue. At least he wouldn't have to wait in line to buy tickets, since Riku had given him one before.  
  
Riku... He couldn't help but feel slightly nervous in his stead.  
  
Anticipation for the match building in his gut, Lea made his way inside, picking a seat relatively close to the ring. He was afraid of Riku getting hurt, but he supposed it came with the trade. Taking a deep breath, he waited for the match to start.  
  
They called Riku the road to dawn; because if he hit you, you’d be out until the next morning. He didn’t know how he felt about the title, a pang of embarrassment always hit him when they shouted it over the speakers. It echoed around the crowded arena, a surge of cheers following as he walked to the center of the ring, the flashy neon lights dancing as he and his opponent walked up.  
  
His opponent was Vanitas, a cocky up and comer from another suburb. Riku hadn’t fought him before, but he’d heard he was fast. He had jet black hair and a gaze that only served to make Riku want to hit him harder. He shot him his best glare before they were sent to their corners. Ten 3 minute rounds. Riku was aiming for an early knockout.  
  
The bell rang, and all at once the sound around him seemed to die down. He breathed out, watching the movements of his opponents shoulders. A rush, a jab, a hook. Riku dodged the barrage easily, catching the last with his guard. He was fast, but Riku was faster. He threw a retaliating punch, it intersected with the flesh of the other’s rib cage, he dodged back.  
  
They danced for three rounds, Riku taking a hit to his stomach that left him coughing. But he could pull through, he could see the other tiring. His breathing was poor, guard dropping every few steps. He had this.  
  
From afar it would’ve been a blur, the fourth round starting with a ring, the opponents circling. And then Riku attacked, his defensive play replaced with ferocity. Vanitas was backed into the corner, dodging a throw to his face, his ribs. Then, as time slowed for Riku, he saw his chance. He hit him in the second the opening was clear, direct to the cheek, a heavy punch that sent his opponent to the ground.  
  
Win by knockout.  
  
Lea was on the edge of his seat the whole match. The moment Riku came out, he could feel his cheeks flush; he wore his boxing shorts and gloves, no shirt. The lights reflected on his pale skin and hair, and Lea couldn't help but think he was beautiful.  
  
The opponent looked mean, but he was somewhat smaller than Riku. Lea'd never seen the silver haired teen fight, so he didn't know what to expect. As the match started he felt his insides twist with nerves.  
  
From the distance he was at, Lea could see Riku's muscles flex with every movement, the look of serious focus in his face, which somehow made his glare even more intimidating.  
  
Lea was excited, and as Riku landed the final hit, he stood up from his seat with the crowd, cheering loudly. Riku was declared the winner, and soon people started to file out of the arena.  
  
It wasn't until then that Lea noticed he was aroused. He had been so focused on the match, but he figured it was the excitement of the moment combined with Riku's display of talent and strength. That didn't make him feel any less embarrassed about it, though.  
  
Lea waited a bit, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, which proved difficult with the prospect of seeing Riku soon. He was one of the last to leave the place, loitering about near the entrance while he waited.  
  
 _Hey champ ;)_ , he texted Riku, _I'm waiting out front._


	6. Chapter 6

Riku didn’t check his phone until he was out of the showers. He’d given the press his best one sentence answers, and told Terra he’d see him later in the week. He had other plans for celebrating that night.

When he finally saw Lea’s message, his cheeks flushed at the teasing use of the word ‘champ’. It wasn’t until his face started to hurt that he realised he was grinning. He couldn’t help it, winning while Lea was watching… he felt a rush of pride, excitement. He was elated.

After pulling on his spare track pants and shirt, Riku sprinted to the front, knowing Lea must have been waiting for at least thirty minutes now. He spotted the red head easily, sitting on the steps, playing absently with his phone. Riku called out as he drew near.

“Hey”

Lea looked up slightly surprised, then grinned when he saw Riku. "Hey" he greeted back, standing up and putting away his phone. He looked down at Riku for a moment, scratching the back of his head as a slight blush tinted his cheeks. "Congrats on the win" he said.

He walked down the few stairs, stepping close to Riku. Unable to help himself, he sneaked a hand behind Riku's neck and leaned forward to kiss him briefly. "You were amazing."

His lips formed a pout as Lea kissed him. It couldn’t be helped, even though he was feeling more comfortable with things, the risk of someone he knew seeing them here was still high. He did his best to hide his frown, which he found hard to keep with the grin Lea was giving him, besides.

“Thanks,” Riku smiled, a blush on his cheeks “he was a little better than I expected. My stomach will be sore tomorrow.” He stepped away discreetly, trying to hide his fear of being seen as he glanced around. “I know we never made plans, but Coach gave me a bottle of white to get through. If you like wine.” Riku held up his bag with a sigh. “It’ll have to be your place though, my roommate is awful”

Lea noticed Riku's behavior and chided himself for not holding back, his smile dimming a little. He chose not to say anything about it though. "Yeah, I don't mind wine" he said instead "my car's a few blocks away. Do you want to buy take out or something to eat with the wine?"

Lea guided Riku to his car, talking animatedly about the match. They got food on the way to his apartment, a variety of snacks, and decided they could order take out later if they felt like it. There was a sort of nervous energy between them, and Lea wasn't sure if alcohol would be a good addition to the mix or not. Either way, he couldn't help but be excited about spending time with Riku.

They arrived to his apartment, Lea instructed Riku to set the food and wine on the table while he looked for some glass cups and plates to use.

The high of winning had given Riku a dangerous boost of confidence. He and Lea were alone now, and Riku didn’t have to hold back any longer.

He laid the snacks down, eyes watching as Lea moved gracefully around his kitchen. He’d dressed up before that match, his makeup applied expertly, even to Riku’s untrained eye. He couldn’t help but smile. Lea was adorable, sexy too, it made his heart flutter.

Feeling nervous, but desperately wanting to touch his boyfriend, Riku snuck up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist as he watched him pulled out plates. “Where do you keep your bottle opener?” Riku asked, leaning his head against Lea’s shoulder as he hugged him from behind.

Lea was a bit startled by Riku's touch, but smiled at him nonetheless. "Hey" he said "second drawer to the right" he instructed, signaling the general direction of the drawer with his head.

Lea laughed nervously. He didn't know what to make of Riku's contact; not that he didn't like it. For some reason it made him jittery. He wasn't about to let Riku notice, though "Would you get it for me?" He asked with a smirk, as he finished gathering the things they would need.

Riku made a hum of agreement and found the bottle opener. It had felt nice to hold Lea again, and he nervously hoped he get to do a lot more of it that night. He hadn’t told him, but since he’d touched him in the car, he’d tried fingering himself. At first it had been uncomfortable, even with lube, but once he imagined Lea doing it to him, well.

He bit his lip as he uncorked the wine bottle. Maybe he wouldn’t need to drink much after all. Despite his nerves, he was having no trouble getting horny. He wondered if Lea would notice the blush on his cheeks as he put down the dishes.

“So…movie?” Riku asked as he sat back on the couch, eager for Lea to join him so he could hold him again.

Lea smiled at Riku, stopping in front of the couch. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sure" he said "I just don't have a varied selection..." Since he spent most of his time outside, he didn't bother to pay for such a service as Netflix or cable. He did own a DVD player and a few movies he'd gotten over the years.

Crouching in front of his CD rack, Lea looked through his DVDs "what are you in the mood for?" He asked without turning to look at Riku "I have... Uh, a few Disney movies, action movies..." He hummed this time he turned before speaking "uh... Unless you want to come and check these out" he laughed nervously.

Riku smiled; truthfully, he just wanted to make out with Lea while getting very, very tipsy. Swatting those thoughts away for now, he followed him over to his collection, kneeling down. He couldn’t help but touch Lea’s shoulder as he peered at the selection.

“You like your animated stuff” Riku laughed, noticing what he assumed was every disney movie avalible, plus some that looked like.. barbie? His grin only widened. “Ahem… well… I haven’t seen this” he picked a movie at random, what he knew was a marvel film, it would be fine for background noise.

As he leant past Lea to pick it out, he glanced up to catch his eye. For a moment, Riku forgot what he was doing, his heart beating rapidly.

“I’ll - uh - let you put it on” Riku murmured nervously, passing Lea the disc and retreating back to the couch. That wine was too tempting, and he poured himself a cup as Lea turned on the tv. Why was he getting nervous now?!

Lea placed the movie into the DVD player, his heart beating frantically. He hadn't missed the way Riku looked at him, nervous, but there was definitely something else as well. He figured Riku was too shy to say anything outright, but he knew now the movie was just an excuse. He smiled to himself, finding Riku's antics somewhat cute.

He sat on his couch beside Riku, grabbing the controller and playing the movie. He noticed Riku had already helped himself to a glass of wine, so he poured some into his glass before leaning back comfortably. Riku snuggled to his side almost immediately.

Lea smirked, looking at his boyfriend. He wondered if he should play along or go for the kill, but concluded that it would be nice to have a moment of relaxation. He moved to wrap an arm around Riku's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Lea eyed Riku's drink warily, though. He'd have to make sure he didn't drink too much; if they were going to make out he rather preferred Riku not to be too drunk. Drunken make out sessions weren't as fun as some people thought.

Riku snuggled against Lea, sipping his wine as the movie started, he already felt calmer. Within a few minutes he could feel his cheeks starting to warm from the alcohol, and decided he’d had enough for now, he put his glass down on the coffee table.

Riku could hear Lea’s heartbeat as he leant against him, the warmth of his body. He shut his eyes, running his arms around Lea’s slender frame, his fingers softly rubbing at the muscles of his back. Small touches. Somehow just the act was making Riku horny, he felt a stirring between his legs as his fingers moved down the length of Lea’s hips.

He didn’t dare look up at Lea yet, he was enjoying the comfort of his arms too much, no matter how much he longed to kiss him. He had the whole night. Carefully, he shifted slightly, nuzzling his head against the firmness of Lea’s chest. He could feel his muscles through his shirt, the rise and fall of his breathing.

Riku’s own breaths were becoming heavy, his heart fluttered in his chest as the hardness between his legs increased. God, Lea was sure to have noticed by now.

Lea watched Riku carefully, curious to see what he'd do. It came to him that Riku was like a cat, with the way he was nuzzling into his chest, with how he was angry and hissy when they first met but became friendly with the right amount of coaxing.

Lea couldn't help but smirk as Riku's hands trailed down his back and hips, how he kept his head low in what he assumed was shyness. Looking at him, it wasn't hard to notice the already forming tent in Riku's pants. His smirk widened. Apparently Riku was a very needy kitty.

Lea didn't move for a few moments, watching him. Then, he reached with one of his hands, boldly tracing the shape of Riku's arousal with his index finger. He felt Riku's cock jerk at the slight touch "Mmh, someone's horny today..." He said playfully, but in truth Riku's coyness was turning him on as well.

Lea didn't do much else, really curious to see what Riku would do when left to his own devises.

A shock ran through him when Lea touched him, sending his heart racing as his cheeks flushed red. Lea was so much bolder than him. Breathing in deeply, he raised his head, pouting up at Lea. The movie had been all but forgotten. Seeing the smirk on his boyfriend’s face only made his blush deepen.

Before Lea could tease him anymore, he pulled himself up, kissing him softly. It felt so nice, his tongue traced the edges of Lea’s lips, hands running up his chest teasingly. He pulled away, gazing at Lea again.

“How could I not be when I’m around you?” Riku asked, averting his eyes. He was overcome with an emotion he couldn’t place, like a tightness in his chest that filled his whole body with a fluttering warmth. God, he was crushing so hard on the red head.

Lea's breath caught in his throat as he watched his boyfriend. He couldn't help himself; placing one of his hands on the back of Riku's neck, he pulled Riku towards him to kiss him hard. His tongue brushed against Riku's, tasting the wine he'd been drinking earlier.

"God..." Lea said, parting the kiss "you're gonna be the death of me..." Riku was just too cute for his own good. He kissed him some more, his own pants getting a bit too tight.

"Hey..." Lea muttered, panting. He looked into Riku's eyes as he spoke "what do you want to do? I could straddle you again, give you a handjob, or I could suck you off, or..." He trailed off, not sure if Riku would be ready for his more adventurous ideas.

“I…” He took a breath, eyeing Lea for a moment as he summed up the courage to speak, “I wanna have sex with you.” The words came fast, his heart slamming against his rib cage as he spoke. Ah. He’d asked. He’d been thinking about it all week. He glanced up into Lea’s emerald eyes again.

“And make out with you-” Riku kissed him again, running his hands up his shirt to slide his fingers across his pecs. Lea felt hot against him, he half straddled against his leg. “- and touch you.” He kissed him harder, wrapping his arms around Lea’s neck.

Lea’s breath hitched at Riku’s words and touches, a wave of heat surging through his body. He watched Riku, his heart was thumping in his chest, still processing the information. As Riku kissed him, he wrapped his arms around his middle, kissing him back. He could feel his boyfriend’s arousal against his hip, his own throbbing and confined inside his pants.

Lea ran his hands under Riku’s shirt, touching his back and chest before parting the kiss again. “Wait” he said “Lets… Let’s go to my bedroom?” he looked at Riku’s flushed face. He didn’t want what would probably be Riku’s first time to be on a couch.

“I… guess we should” Riku smiled nervously, everything was moving so fast, although he realised he didn’t mind. He just wanted to be with Lea. It was a longing he couldn’t fight, not just lust, but a neediness; he felt more comfortable with Lea than he did when he was alone, or even at the gym. It felt warm just to be in his presence.

“I’ve never done it before, you know” he murmured as he pulled back, “but I think… I’d like you to, ah - top?” he blushed deeply, avoiding Lea’s eye, as if looking at him directly would betray the arousing, sweaty dreams he’d been having about him.

Lea's body felt so hot he was sure he'd combust at any given moment. His heart beat hard against his ribcage as watched Riku blush scarlet, how his pale eyelashes contrasted with his cheeks as he looked down.

Lea took a deep breath and gulped thickly. "Yeah. Yeah- ok" was all he could manage. He'd never imagined Riku would want to bottom the first time, and he wanted- wanted to know how it would feel to be inside Riku's heat so bad, his erection was turning painful. On the other hand, he was a bit nervous about taking the silver haired teen, knowing he had to perform his best. It wasn't only Riku's first time having sex, it was his first time as a bottom too; Lea wanted him to enjoy it.

Lea would do anything Riku wanted, though. He felt a sort of adoration for the teen. He wanted to make him happy.

Lea made Riku stand, standing up as well. He turned off the TV before leading them to his room. The place was as clean as the last time, his bed made, only a few articles of clothing littered the place.

Lea moved to the bed, sitting on the edge and undoing his pants with a grunt. He palmed himself through his underwear, sighing as he relieved some of the pressure. He looked up at Riku with a slight smirk, eyes lustful, and beckoned him to come closer to the bed.

Despite his nervousness, he wanted Lea so badly that it hardly mattered, watching him touch himself only made Riku harder. He approached him, boldly straddling him as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. For a moment he met Lea’s lustful gaze with one of his own, his fingers running through thick scarlet locks before he leant in to kiss him.

Lea’s mouth was hot, both of them eager to lap their tongues in the others mouth. Riku was glad he was wearing loose pants, his erection pushing boldly against the fabric, rubbing against Lea’s own. Riku knew they could stay like this, but he wanted more than the night in the car or on the couch.

“Do what you want to me” he said nervously.

Lea hissed against Riku's lips, his hands boldly tracing down his back to grope his ass roughly. He didn't know what had taken a hold of Riku, but he wasn't about to complain. The teenager was probably just as horny as he felt.

Lea kissed him some more before stopping to remove both their shirts without ceremony. Riku had already started to sweat, his skin glistening. Lea buried his face on Riku's chest, kissing and nipping. He loved the taste and smell of his skin.

Trailing down, Lea latched his mouth to one of Riku's pink nipples, swirling his tongue around it and biting gently. One of his hands came up to help give the other nub attention as well.

"How does it feel?" Lea asked, looking up at Riku and watching him closely.

“G-good” shuddered Riku, arms wrapped around Lea’s shoulders. It felt odd at first, but the wet warmth of Lea’s mouth against his skin, and the ticklish fingering of nipple was starting to affect him. He felt sensitive, his cock twitching in his pants as Lea touched him.

“It.. it feels really good” he said, nuzzling his face into Lea’s hair. He wondered if Lea could feel how hard his heart was beating against his chest.

Lea hummed against his chest, pleased with the reaction he got. He wanted Riku to feel good; since he wanted his first time to be something he wouldn't want to forget. He was trying to hold back his impatience, though.

Lea played with Riku's nipples a bit more, before deciding it had been enough. He instructed his boyfriend to lie back against his pillows, to which he complied. Lea crawled on top of him, looking him in the eye before kissing him on the mouth, softer than earlier, but just as deep. When they were both panting, Lea trailed his mouth down Riku's chin and neck, stopping briefly at his chest to feel his frantic heart beat. He felt his own responding in kind.

The redhead then straightened up and scooted back. He trailed his hands down Riku's chest, his fingers playing with the hem of his pants. He looked up to Riku's face for any sign of discomfort before removing his loose pants and underwear in one go.

Riku was now lying naked on his bed, and Lea stopped for a moment to admire his body. In the pale moonlight that filtered through his window, Riku looked like he'd been sculpted in marble. He had a few scars here and there, but otherwise, his skin was smooth.

Lea's eyes traveled up Riku's strong legs again, stopping at his erection. He couldn't help himself, Riku was so hot. Reaching out, he trailed two fingers up Riku's naked cock, teasing the fleshy head after; all the while Lea watched for his reactions.

Riku gave out a soft whimper, his hips rolling up at Lea’s touch, cock aching for more. He had an idea of what to expect, but it didn’t make his heart beat any less frantically. He wondered if Lea liked his body, he could see his eyes travelling down his frame; he felt so vulnerable, it was a feeling he scarcely felt.

“What… what next?” Riku asked softly, glancing up at Lea’s gaze. God, he was sexy, a soft pout formed his lips, bright green eyes watched him from behind thick mascara. His touch was teasing, sending shivers up Riku’s spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for breaking it up in the middle of smut. Didn't want the chapter to get too long.


	7. Chapter 7

Lea looked back up at Riku’s face, a lascivious smirk forming on his lips.”Mmh…” he hummed thoughtfully, still smirking. Instead of replying, he leaned forward, over Riku’s frame to kiss him. “I’m going to eat all of you” he said against Riku’s lips “I want to listen to you moan as you come in my mouth. Then I’m going to take you slowly, until you’re begging me for more” he leaned back again, looking at Riku teasingly “sound good?”

Lea scooted further back then “spread your legs for me?” he said, looking at Riku and hoping he wasn’t pushing it too far.

“Hmm” Riku shyly responded, pulling his knees up as he widened his legs. He couldn’t help but bring his arms up to protectively shield his body, as if it would hide any of his nakedness. His cheeks flushed red, and he turned his head slightly into the pillow, watching Lea cautiously.

Riku was glad Lea was the one in control, he wouldn’t know where to begin if he’d been on top. At least this way he could learn. Lea’s confidence in his control just made him sexier, although Riku shamefully hoped he’d be gentle when it came to the actual act. He was worried he wouldn’t come, or get hard again, or react the right way.

Lea forgot how to breathe for a moment as he watched Riku. How he was being shy but still followed his instructions was driving him crazy. He looked so good like this. He didn't fail to notice Riku's worried look though, but he was still hard, which was a good sign.

Lea reached over his bedside table to retrieve the bottle of lube that lay on top. He left it to the side for now, but close enough as he settled back between Riku's spread legs. Without much preamble, he settled himself so his face was level with Riku's arousal. He wrapped a hand around the base, looking up at Riku.

"I'm going to prepare you, ok?" Lea said, gently "we can stop anytime. Tell me if there's something you don't like" with that said, he stroked Riku a few times, before angling his head to take the tip of Riku's cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, sucking gently and enjoying the taste of precum. Then, eyes closed, he took all of Riku's length in one swift movement, relaxing his throat. He swallowed once, twice, before pulling back to lick at the head again, opening his eyes to look at Riku.

Riku’s body shuddered as Lea’s mouth encompassed him, hot and wet, the pressure was unlike anything he’d felt before. His toes curled, and he let out a barely suppressed moan, hands moving to grasp desperately at the covers.

“Hng… ah - L-lea” His voice trembled with his body, it felt like he could come already, completely overwhelmed by the pleasure. Lea stopped though, hesitating to look up at him. Riku gulped back the saliva building in his mouth “k-keep going… it… so good.” He panted.

Lea smiled to himself, glad that Riku was enjoying it. He trailed his tongue up and down Riku's length as he reached for the tube of lube. As he opened the cap, he stopped for a moment to squirt some in his hand, rubbing it on his fingers until it warmed up. He then went back to licking Riku's tip, one hand holding the base of his erection as the other traveled down and lightly circled Riku's entrance.

"It... It might be a bit uncomfortable at first, but it'll get good, I promise" Lea said, getting a bit nervous himself. Taking a deep breath, he took Riku in his mouth again, just as one slender finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle.

Lea worked at Riku's cock while his finger pushed in and out slightly, seeking. He kept at it for a while, changing the angle constantly, until Riku shuddered and tightened around his finger and he knew he'd found the spot he was looking for.

Adding a second finger, Lea kept hitting Riku's prostate as he stretched him, his mouth slowly moving up and down his throbbing erection.

Lea certainly knew what to do with his fingers, Riku’s back arched as they pushed inside him, the movement pulsing against his muscle. He gave out little whimpers, breath held as he relished the feeling of Lea’s touches; he sucked fervently, the moist heat of his mouth making Riku twitch.

Riku was so close to coming, his legs stiffened, thighs nudging at Lea’s shoulders. His hands gripped the blankets, an unbearable heat flushing through his body. He cried out wordlessly, head thrown back as he released inside Lea’s mouth, chest heaving as the hot liquid shot from his tip.

Lea stilled the movement of his fingers as he felt Riku’s cock start to twitch inside his mouth. He swallowed Riku’s release, keeping his mouth at the tip and stroking him with his hand to help ride out the pleasure.

Lea looked up to see Riku panting and flushed, his skin damp with sweat. He looked incredibly sexy. The redhead crawled up the bed, half settling on top of Riku, supporting his upper body with his arms. Lifting one hand, he pushed Riku’s sweaty bangs away from his face, grinning at him as he was still recovering from his orgasm.

“How was it?” Lea asked, curious.

“Good” sighed Riku, lifting his head to kiss Lea softly. He could feel sweat drip down his forehead. “Really good” a grin spread across his face, a hint of dimples on his cheeks. he slowly pulled his arms around Lea’s shoulders, regarding him closely; his cheeks were flushed, eyes watching Riku like a curious cat. Riku blushed.

“So…” he looked away briefly, his body flushing with a sudden heat. He was aware of Lea against him, his body resting above him. Cautiously, he ran his hands into Lea’s hair, tugging at them as he gazed back up at him. “I - I.. want you”

Lea raised his eyebrows slightly, still grinning down at his boyfriend. It amused him how Riku was so needy that night. He'd been shy about it not two weeks ago, and now... Lea just hoped he would be able to keep up. "I want you too" he said, kissing him again briefly. Riku was being really cute, it made his stomach fluttery.

Leaning back again, Lea made a quick job of taking off his pants and underwear, settling back between Riku's legs. He grabbed again the discarded tube of lube, squirting some on his hand. Warming the lube a bit first, Lea coated himself, stroking his member from base to tip and making it a bit of a show for Riku to see.

When he deemed it had been enough, Lea grabbed the back of Riku's thighs to lift them and push them further apart, positioning himself at his entrance. Pausing for a moment, he looked up to Riku's face.

"Ok" Lea said "tell me if you want to stop, alright?" And with that said, he started to slowly push in, all the while looking at Riku to gauge his reactions "You're so tight..." He grunted "you ok?"

Lea didn’t need to tell him he was tight, he could feel it, tears were already stinging his eyes from the sensation; his heart felt like it could beat out of his chest. Riku took a breath to force himself to relax a little. Lea felt so damn hot, his cock pushed inside him, the discomfort of pulling muscle shuddered through him.

“Hng… just go slow.. please” he replied, gasping as Lea pushed in further. He screwed his eyes shut, hands gripping the sheets. He wished for a moment they were under them, he felt so exposed; Lea could see every shiver that went through his body. On instinct, he turned his head back against the pillow, a whine escaping him as he felt Lea push up against him. He could feel his length inside him, the stickiness of the lube wetting him.

Riku realised he was whimpering, the feeling of Lea inside him hurt more than he’d imagined or dreamed it would.

Once he was fully sheathed, Lea didn't dare move. Rikus tearful eyes and whimpers were making his heart ache. He was afraid of hurting him too bad, that Riku wouldn't enjoy the experience, because it could change how Riku felt about sex. Lea knew the first few times as bottom could be difficult.

”Hey...” Lea said softly, carefully leaning forward. He placed his hand on Riku’s cheek, kissing away his tears “you ok? We can stop if you want...” By how tight Riku was, he had an idea of how he felt. He’d been through it, and it hadn't been nice. Not when your partner was as inexperienced as you. Lea did have some experience, but he still didn't want Riku to go through the pain and discomfort. Knowing that it was him hurting the silver haired teen made it all the more difficult.

Now Lea had stopped moving Riku found it easier to breathe, he wriggled slightly, feeling the pressure against his insides. The warmth was the nicest part, his body was flushed and heated underneath Lea. Shyly, he pulled his arms around his now reachable shoulders, looking up at him slowly.

“’m ok” he murmured, kissing Lea briefly, he let out a soft moan. Everything felt heightened, his touches and his warmth, Riku nuzzled against his cheek “I-it feels better now.”

It did, now he had relaxed more the tightness seemed to have lessened, and the sensation of Lea inside him less odd. In fact, it was almost pleasurable. Riku pulled Lea closer, relishing the feeling of him inside him, cuddling close against him.

Lea looked down at Riku for a moment. Riku’s eyes were still teary, his face and body were flushed, his hair a mess. He was beautiful and cute and sexy and… Taking a deep breath, Lea pulled back slowly, then pushed back in just as slow, not moving too much yet; just enough for it to even count as movement. Riku was so tight and hot, his body squeezing him in all the right places.

“God…” Lea grunted, finding it hard to hold back. “You feel so good…” he couldn’t help it. He just worried he’d be able to pleasure Riku as well. As he started feeling less resistance, his pace increased a bit. His face and chest were already dripping with sweat.

Riku let his body relax against the bed, head pushed back against the pillow; Small moans escaped him at Lea’s quickening thrusts, and the discomfort dissipated as it became more and more pleasurable. Gasping as Lea moved inside him, he hugged his shoulders tightly, his back arched as the pace increased.

Between his legs his cock had swelled from arousal, it rubbed up against his stomach as he and Lea moved against each other. Head beginning to fog with lust, he reached up, grabbing at Lea’s hair and tugging him down. He kissed him passionately, broken intermittently by gasps and moans.

Lea was lost in the pleasure of the moment, lost in Riku’s eyes, his moans, his broken kisses, the heat of his body; it’d been a while since he’d felt like this while being with someone. He wanted all of Riku.

Wrapping his arms around Riku’s middle, Lea buried his face on his neck, licking and biting the skin as his thrusts became rougher. Riku’s moans were egging him on. There was no feeling that could compare to being so close to one’s lover, and Lea didn’t know how much he’d missed that feeling until now. They hadn’t known each other for long, but he already cared deeply for the silver haired teen.

The heat between them was growing gradually, one of Lea’s hands slithering down between their bodies to stroke Riku’s member. Lea moaned against Riku’s skin as he felt himself nearing the edge.

“A-ah - I’m” Riku gasped, panting. He couldn’t properly vocalise, he wanted too desperately to kiss Lea to be bothered with finishing sentences. At Lea’s touch he felt his lower body grow with warmth, flushes of heat and ecstasy shuddered through him as Lea’s thrusts hammered against him. He couldn’t concentrate on one thing, the kisses or Lea’s hand or the feeling of him inside him. It melded together as Riku let go, surrendering to all the feelings and sensations gripping him.

At some point he said Lea’s name, breathlessly and broken as he moaned, kisses halted and head thrown back. He hardly cared about anything anymore, not how loud he cried out or tightly he gripped Lea, or even the fact another man was fucking him. Those worries were all but forgotten as he shamelessly pushed his hips back up against Lea, knees up to his shoulders.

He came suddenly, the hot liquid hit his skin as his cock pulsed under Lea’s grip.

Lea felt Riku tighten even further around him, finding it a bit harder to move. Suddenly, Riku was coming, his release coating his hand and their chests, his moans and pants filling his ears. The tightness was too much though, Lea shuddered right after Riku, biting at his shoulder; body tense as he spent himself inside his lover, moving slowly to ride out their orgasms.

Lea had to take a moment to recover. He'd come so hard he hadn't even noticed when he collapsed on top of Riku. Panting, he carefully pulled himself out, peppering Riku with kisses when he saw him wincing. "How... How was it?" He looked at Riku, still out of breath "how do you feel...?"

Riku ran his hands up Lea’s back, holding him as his heart rate lowered. He felt elated and spent at the same time, a comforting lethargy settling over him. His arms felt heavy, legs even more so as he stretched them out.

“It was… it was good” replied Riku, a dazed grin spreading on his face. Shyly, he kissed Lea, relishing the tingly, post-sex afterglow while he could. Already he could feel his cum drying on his stomach, and the warm fluid inside him drip down his leg.

Lea grinned back at him, happy "I'm glad..." He stared at Riku's face, trying to commit to memory his smooth cheeks and sharp jaw, his bright colored eyes "you're beautiful..." He hadn't meant to, but he couldn't help but say it as one of his hands ran down Riku's neck and chest. Inevitably though, his fingers smeared some of the drying cum on Riku's stomach. He winced slightly "do you want to take a shower?" He asked. They were both sticky with sweat and other fluids.

Riku agreed and they got into his bathroom, Lea was unable to avoid practically leering at his naked, wet boyfriend all the while. Riku seemed to have a glow around him, like sex just made him... Well, sexier. Even more alluring. Lea was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself, but he figured they should rest and... Maybe, they could... Do it again after that.

Once they cleaned up, they got dressed and back on Lea's bed, not before he changed the dirty covers. Lea snuggled close to Riku, throwing his arm across his boyfriend's chest. "So..." He said after a few minutes "you ever been on a relationship before?" He looked at Riku curiously. He'd been meaning to ask about it, but hadn't found the appropriate moment.

Riku glanced at Lea, snuggling closer. He’d been wondering when the topic would come up. He was almost embarrassed to answer. Lea he was sure had had multiple boyfriends, he was good looking and charismatic and so comfortable being gay there was no doubt he’d been out for a while. Riku sighed.

“I.. have.” He paused, rolling onto his back to gaze at the roof. “In high school I dated some.. girls.” the last word came out strangled now, thinking back on it, he’d only been kidding himself.

Lea looked at him as he spoke, a smile on his face “Hey, it’s ok” he said “many of us go through that as well… y’know” He leaned forward to kiss Riku on the nose “But I’m glad you came around” he said with a snicker.

Lea’s smile dimmed as he kept looking at Riku’s face. He was reminded of his own pile of failed relationships. He had a knack for falling for the troublemakers. Remembering how’d he first met Riku, he averted his gaze; it seemed like the pattern held true, but now he knew that the silver haired teen was more than that. He hoped that his statement of being a ‘well groomed student’ was not a lie. Maybe Riku would break his bad luck with relationships.

Lea looked back at his boyfriend “wanna know my tragic past?” he said, being purposefully dramatic, then continued at Riku’s nod “I’ve had a few relationships that didn’t last long, most didn’t end well. I’ve only had one serious relationship, though. His name’s Isa” He paused for a moment, reminiscent “We met in middle school, started going out in high school. He was my first. He was too… serious. Became stuck up, you know? He thought dancing was stupid. I guess he’d always thought I only saw it as a hobby. He was not happy when I decided it would be my career path… It was not going to work out between us…” by the end of his speech, Lea had averted his eyes again. “He’s not a bad guy, but… yeah…” a sigh “….I haven’t seen him in a long time.”

There was a quiet after Lea finished speaking, Riku turned to him, lazily running a hand through his red locks. Looking into the green of Lea’s eyes, he wished he’d known him for longer, that he’d got to meet him in high school. Maybe he’d have been happier as a teen if he’d had a friend (or boyfriend) like Lea. But then, didn’t they say highschool sweethearts never lasted? Maybe meeting now was lucky. Riku knew, deep down, he wanted this to last.

“I’m glad you kept dancing,” Riku smiled “Not just because you’re so… beautiful when you are but.. because it meant I got to meet you.” He paused, rolling over to wrap an arm around Lea’s waist. “Do you want.. this to be serious? We.. haven’t known each other very long”

Lea was looking at his boyfriend with wonder in his eyes. His pulse quickened without his consent at Riku's words. "Yeah" he said. He didn't even need to think about it, he'd already decided it "Yeah, I do... Even if it hasn't been long. I like you."

Lea smiled at Riku, running his hand up his back and down again, fingers tracing his spine. "What about you?" Lea asked more quietly, hope lighting his face. He knew it was Riku's first relationship of such nature, so he didn't know that the silver haired teen thought. Lea found himself thinking that it didn't matter, he would stay by Riku either way.

Riku laughed with relief, he couldn’t help it, he didn’t realise how happy hearing Lea say those words would make him. His chest warmed as he replied, softly smiling. “Yea… I like you a lot.”

He gazed at Lea for a moment before leaning in, kissing him with a smile. He felt so warm, loved. It was a new feeling for him, and he didn’t want to let it go. His fingers traced circles on Lea’s hip, and he felt another wave of exhaustion hit him. He pulled Lea into a hug, tangling their legs together.

“Thanks again… for today” he whispered in his ear, petting his hair fondly.

Lea sneaked his arms around Riku, squeezing him against his body for a moment. "No need to thank me..." He said with a smile, kissing him on the lips "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Lea sighed and relaxed his body, kissing Riku one last time before closing his eyes. He felt happy, comfortable in Riku's arms. It'd been a while since he felt this warm. "G'night 'ku.


End file.
